dark france x reader my precious teacher's pet
by excentricaluli
Summary: every teacher has a pet student and every man has a soul mate, but those things are totally different from each other...right?. Francis is your exchange french teacher that just can't help to consent his precious little "pet" but...to what point is he capable of going to have you by his side?. warning: dark, obsessive and snapped France
1. Chapter 1

**_this is my first fanfic! its in part based on the things that I had read in my time in deviantart but its also based on a fanfic called"favorite student" from .com… I truly liked that fic, so go check her gallery her writing its very good and her collections as well, and I want to thank her for inspire me for write this without her encouragement I wouldn't have this idea, it really means a lot thank you!, and also I want to thank my friend PS2addictedlioness she is great deviant, her drawings are amazing and she's the one that showed me this web site and impulse me to go on in it everyday, without her I wouldn't be here neither this fanfic also thanks to_**

**_VanyasSunflowers who kindly edited the spelling mistakes from this chapter so thank you for everything like English its not my home language I ask you to please tell if I made any_**

**_and last this series has 23 chapter written so you can also read it on my account on Deviantart, it has the same name then this account_**

You sighed and went to your bathroom quickly, after taking a good shower you changed your self into your(F/C) pajamas, and decided to head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for calm your self. you seat in the nearby chair and open your laptop, you put your (H/C) behind your ears, and decide that you weren't ready for sleep yet, so you started to watch your(favorite show) online so you could relax a Little bit before going to sleep.

It had been 2 hours and you were starting to feel your(E/C) heavy. suddenly your body trembles as a loud noise sounds from the living room, you stare in to the darkness waiting for what ever  
may come when your pet (F/A) comes running from the living room into the kitchen, immediately settling your nerves

"its all over" you say in a whisper as you look at the wounds in your arm and remember how did you finally got your home after everything you had been through.

(time skip to the past week)

"hey (Y/N) are you in earth?" you reacted as you Heard the voice of your friend Elizaveta.

"oh sorry were you saying?"

"I asked you if you had a pencil" she commented annoyed.

"ah sure here you have" you handed her the pencil and came back to your world of thought.

"hey whats up with you lately girl?" she asked noticing you were a Little more distracted then usual. You were about to answer when you feel a hand on your shoulder and looked up

"miss(Y/N) are you paying attention?" asked the teacher with a sarcastic glare headed to you and Elizaveta.

"y-yes Mr. Bonnefoy" you said as you looked at the empty front of the class.

"oh 'eally zhen you won't mind telling the rest of the class whats the last thing I said" he said with another sarcastic glare that was starting to put you nervous.

"eh well it was ehm….

"I will see you after class Miss.(Y/N)"

"oh shit" you thought, it was the last class in the day and it was Friday, the last thing you wanted was to have to stay after the school with Mr. Bonnefoy giving you a lecture. Is not that you don't like the class actually you've loved you class for the past year, you enjoyed the language and you certainly wanted to learn it, but for some reason Mr. Bonnefoy creeped you out, And not only you but the rest of the students didn't want anything to do with him either. at least boys. Some girls were constantly drooling over him and were the first to raise their hand even if they were just going to blurt out the bullshit that came to them. of curse there were others like you that didn't feel comfortable at all, the reason? Mr. Bonnefoy was a very especial person, for starters he was a real frenchman, so he liked to greet people in the way of his country, fortunately the class have too many students for that but don't you dare to be late for the class or he would give a kiss in your both cheeks and ask you to take your seat near him, besides he was always watching the students even when he was reading. how was that even possible? you didn't know. and he was always commenting about the beauty of his country and the romance in general, that creeped everyone out not only he would speak all day about the wonders of love he would make a lot comments that could easily be considered too sexual or dirty for a high school class, but that wasn't the worst part. you all would catch him staring at you with a face that only a pervert could make, he would not say a thing but he would always be glaring at you with that face and keep it until the class is over, no one dared to ask him about it, so you all just pretend to not notice. That was the reason why most of girls and ALL the boys despised him, and most important why the front row of seats was empty, no one wanted to be closest to him, and you weren't the exception, but there was something worst for you. for any reason you were his favorite victim and pet! How could it be? You never knew why but he would always give you almost all the attention in class helping you with whatever you need it and giving you a pet on the head every time he would come closer to your seat. in the beginning it wasn't so bad until he started to call you to stay after class almost every Friday, he would always find a reason for ask you to stay and you could only nod and do what he asked, you got to the point of getting nervous every time you had this class or to stay alone with him, and you couldn't pay attention anymore, you could just seat and hope for the class to finish. that's why you were so creeped about the teacher, it was like he hated you and adored you at the same time!

The bell rang and all the students went of "good luck with the pervert" Elizaveta said as she walked away. There you were alone with the teacher everyone despited, it was the 5º time of the month he did this to you and you were still creeped out for that, from all the teachers why did you have to be the pet of this one!

"miss. (Y/N) come over here, please" he called you gently from the desk and.. there it was what some students called the "rape face" "come on, come over here (y/N)" he called again, hurrying you up.

you walked to his desk nervous and the closer you got you could swear that you Heard him say something in french, you weren't totally sure what it was but for what you could translate it was something like this:

"come here my little pet"


	2. Chapter 2

_this is my first fanfic! its in part based on the things that I had read in my time in deviantart but its also based on a fanfic called"favorite student" from .com… I truly liked that fic, so go check her gallery her writing its very good and her collections as well, and I want to thank her for inspire me for write this without her encouragement I wouldn't have this idea, it really means a lot thank you!, and also I want to thank my friend PS2addictedlioness she is great deviant, her drawings are amazing and she's the one that showed me this web site and impulse me to go on in it everyday, without her I wouldn't be here neither this fanfic also thanks to_

_VanyasSunflowers who kindly edited the spelling mistakes from this chapter so thank you for everything like English its not my home language I ask you to please tell if I made any _

_and last this series has 23 chapter written so you can also read it on my account on Deviantart, it has the same name then this account _

You sighed and went to your bathroom quickly, after taking a good shower you changed your self into your(F/C) pajamas, and decided to head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for calm your self. you seat in the nearby chair and open your laptop, you put your (H/C) behind your ears, and decide that you weren't ready for sleep yet, so you started to watch your(favorite show) online so you could relax a Little bit before going to sleep.

It had been 2 hours and you were starting to feel your(E/C) heavy. suddenly your body trembles as a loud noise sounds from the living room, you stare in to the darkness waiting for what ever  
may come when your pet (F/A) comes running from the living room into the kitchen, immediately settling your nerves

"its all over" you say in a whisper as you look at the wounds in your arm and remember how did you finally got your home after everything you had been through.

(time skip to the past week)

"hey (Y/N) are you in earth?" you reacted as you Heard the voice of your friend Elizaveta.

"oh sorry were you saying?"

"I asked you if you had a pencil" she commented annoyed.

"ah sure here you have" you handed her the pencil and came back to your world of thought.

"hey whats up with you lately girl?" she asked noticing you were a Little more distracted then usual. You were about to answer when you feel a hand on your shoulder and looked up

"miss(Y/N) are you paying attention?" asked the teacher with a sarcastic glare headed to you and Elizaveta.

"y-yes Mr. Bonnefoy" you said as you looked at the empty front of the class.

"oh 'eally zhen you won't mind telling the rest of the class whats the last thing I said" he said with another sarcastic glare that was starting to put you nervous.

"eh well it was ehm….

"I will see you after class Miss.(Y/N)"

"oh shit" you thought, it was the last class in the day and it was Friday, the last thing you wanted was to have to stay after the school with Mr. Bonnefoy giving you a lecture. Is not that you don't like the class actually you've loved you class for the past year, you enjoyed the language and you certainly wanted to learn it, but for some reason Mr. Bonnefoy creeped you out, And not only you but the rest of the students didn't want anything to do with him either. at least boys. Some girls were constantly drooling over him and were the first to raise their hand even if they were just going to blurt out the bullshit that came to them. of curse there were others like you that didn't feel comfortable at all, the reason? Mr. Bonnefoy was a very especial person, for starters he was a real frenchman, so he liked to greet people in the way of his country, fortunately the class have too many students for that but don't you dare to be late for the class or he would give a kiss in your both cheeks and ask you to take your seat near him, besides he was always watching the students even when he was reading. how was that even possible? you didn't know. and he was always commenting about the beauty of his country and the romance in general, that creeped everyone out not only he would speak all day about the wonders of love he would make a lot comments that could easily be considered too sexual or dirty for a high school class, but that wasn't the worst part. you all would catch him staring at you with a face that only a pervert could make, he would not say a thing but he would always be glaring at you with that face and keep it until the class is over, no one dared to ask him about it, so you all just pretend to not notice. That was the reason why most of girls and ALL the boys despised him, and most important why the front row of seats was empty, no one wanted to be closest to him, and you weren't the exception, but there was something worst for you. for any reason you were his favorite victim and pet! How could it be? You never knew why but he would always give you almost all the attention in class helping you with whatever you need it and giving you a pet on the head every time he would come closer to your seat. in the beginning it wasn't so bad until he started to call you to stay after class almost every Friday, he would always find a reason for ask you to stay and you could only nod and do what he asked, you got to the point of getting nervous every time you had this class or to stay alone with him, and you couldn't pay attention anymore, you could just seat and hope for the class to finish. that's why you were so creeped about the teacher, it was like he hated you and adored you at the same time!

The bell rang and all the students went of "good luck with the pervert" Elizaveta said as she walked away. There you were alone with the teacher everyone despited, it was the 5º time of the month he did this to you and you were still creeped out for that, from all the teachers why did you have to be the pet of this one!

"miss. (Y/N) come over here, please" he called you gently from the desk and.. there it was what some students called the "rape face" "come on, come over here (y/N)" he called again, hurrying you up.

you walked to his desk nervous and the closer you got you could swear that you Heard him say something in french, you weren't totally sure what it was but for what you could translate it was something like this:

"come here my little pet"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N__**

**_I AM SO SORRY!, I don't know what happened but when I tried to submit this chapter the document got all messed up so I had to work in it again and again, I hope you guys don't mind it _**

"sure what is it mom?" you asked. "well you know your father stills in his business trip?" your mom and dad worked together as lawyers and he had gone to a city an hour ago from yours, about two days and sense you were an only child it was just your mother and you in home.

"yes I know ma what about that?" you asked, hoping it wasn't something serious. "well there was something urgent that came out and I have to go over there to (another city of your country) help him sorry honey"

"oh its ok! do I go with you or I stay with someone?"

"she can stay at my place if she wants" Bella said.

"oh you're to sweet Bella but I tuck care of that, when I called your mothers, Elizaveta's had cousins that would be coming and yours told me that she was going to leave you with an uncle for the weekend and I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so she will be staying with her aunt for five days, she will come for dinner and then she will leave with her" with that she turned to you "you will be staying with her for this days, yet the rest is as usual as always, you can walk to school and hang out with the girls, its that ok for you honey"

"sure mom its ok, you relax, but I wanted to ask you this, can Eli and Bell stay for dinner tonight, think about it as your goodbye dinner" you said joking hoping those two could stay before you had to leave with your aunt tonight, besides it would be fun to have dinner all together, your aunt was very nice sure they would all get along.

"oh actually I have to be home when my cousins arrive sorry(Y/N)" Eli said "yea and now that you mention I just have forgotten all about going to my uncle's place so I should go home for packing my uncle will pick me up tomorrow and haven't get anything prepared" Bell said. "oh ok then I will see you two on monday" you greeted your friends good bye and went with them to the door, when you came back you found your mother making dinner.

"oh honey sense your friend are gone why don't you go packing your things while I make dinner bye the way your aunt will bring a friend of us from hight school for dinner, he's a sweetheart you will like it."

"from hight school? what's his name?

"that's a surprise"

"ok then I will go pack while I wait for them, call me when they arrive"

"ah wait (Y/N) I wanted to ask you something"

"what?" you said boring

"today I was walking out of your aunt's house and I saw your french teacher, he came to said hello to me, and we have been talking" with that she made a pause to see if you were going to say something but you were too busy with your own thoughts: oh fuck! he told her, how can I explain to her that I can't pay attention because of the teacher! think (Y/N) think!.

"he said you were a very good student you know, that you had good grades, I'm proud of you honey!" and with that she kissed your cheek and ruffled your(H/C) head.

"oh really? did he said something else to you?" you asked with your (E/C) eyes wide open from the nerves you had.

"no only that, why? is there something else I should know?"

"nope just asking if thats the only thing he said"

"ok bye the way I wanted to know what do you think about him, he looks like a good man"

you couldn't believe you were having this conversation, you didn't want to have it. you just couldn't believe your luck first you were the pervert teacher's pet, second your mother asked you about your opinion of that teacher, great just great!, oh well, you couldn't tell the truth neither lie to het so you decided to do a little of both.

"he's a good man, he seems like a good person but I don't know him much outside the classroom" neither I want to! you added to your self.

"yea he looks like, don't worry you will meet him with time, I have a good impression if him, well now go pack your things before the guests come".

You already have everything prepared you were about to go down stairs when you Heard the phone and your mother answering from her room "hello? yea its her, what are you sure? well but are you ok? yes, sure you don't want me to go over there? ok then, that I can do what? no please I don't want to bother him, well if you say its ok, no don't worry I will tell her" and with that you just stayed there in the hallway, you were a little curious about what was happening, so you were about to ask your mother but you saw her dealing a number o her bedroom's phone, with that you just went to you room to listen some music until she was done.

you were in leaning down in your bed listening(F/M) when you mother knocked the door.

"(Y/N) I need to tell you something" she said serious.

"sure what is it ma" you asked turning the music of, thinking that probably this would have to do with the conversation that you heard.

"your aunt had a little incident, her apartment got into fire, fortunately she wasn't home and a neighbor of her called the fire station, but now she has to stay with a friend and gat a few things from her apartment and stuff, so she won't be able to look after you now"

"oh well I'm glad that at least she's ok"

"yea me too, but now you can't stay with her so we have two options or I call a sitter for you, which I'm not sure about or.."

"or what mom?" you asked wanting to know where would this end

"well remember my friend from high school? the one that will come for dinner, well your aunt called him telling him what happened and he says he would love to host you in his house until I'm back, its neither that or I call to my office and suspend the trip, what do you said love?"

you were shocked, you didn't know what to do, you knew your mother wouldn't call a completly stranger to look after you for five days, and she wouldn't leave you alone in the house for so long not even if your friends were hear, you also wasn't sure about stay with a man you didn't knew for that long but you couldn't ask your mother to miss the trip if she had to go it surely was important for your dad and her.

"this friend of yours? are you sure he's ok with this?"

"but of corse (Y/N) believe me I know you don't know him much but I would never leave you just anyones care, I know him from years ok, he's a nice man and he will just look after you, you don't have to spend every time with him, its just on night on day you will be at school and tomorrow and sunday you can just bring your laptop or a good bock for read, what do you say honey" she asked you warmly.

"ok I will" and with that she kissed you on the cheek and went to finish the food.

there was a knock at the door and your mother screamed form the kitchen"(Y/N) can you get it I'm a little busy here"

"sure I will get it" you said and went to the door, alright time to know the person who I will be staying with, you thought to your self. you reached for the doorknob and opened the door, you couldn't believe your eyes when you did.

"ah bonjour mon petit (Y/N), can I come in?"

_**A/N:**_

_**NOOO, RUN READER RUN!, anyway here chapter 3 I hope you guys like it and remember please comment and I am serious, your reviews make me happy so please review if you don't FRANCE WON'T LET ME GO!**_

_**France: HONHONHON **_

_**me*tied up* PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

_**so here is chapter 4, I hope you all like it. **_

this couldn't be possible! No it couldn't, you had just fallen asleep packing and you were having a nightmare, you would wake up son, yea that's it!

"Francis!" you Heard your mother behind you who was greeting Mr. Bonnefoy and giving him a welcome hug.

"oh bonjour (M/N) how are you? Its been such a long time" he said returning the hug.

"oh I'm fine but come in come in." your mother said after closing the door and letting him in, she tuck his coat and put it on a nearby chair then she lead the two for you into the dining hall, were the table was already set, she served the food and sat before looking at you and then at Mr. Bonnefoy who was just smiling and sitting in front of her.

"oh I see you already know (name)... your student" when she said that, the both of them laughed and he patted the empty spot in the chair next to him for you to come and sit. Yet you couldn't move you were still processing what was happening, you felled like you were in one of those reality shows where they make heavy jokes on people.

"come on dear don't stay there, he's asking for you to sit, besides you haven't say hello yet, don't be rude" your mother said softly and you just acted instinctively and went to sit next to him, now the three of you were at the table, your mother begun to eat and your teacher was having small bites of his food as well.

"oh y-yes hh-hi Mr. Bonnefoy, you surprised me, sorry" you said still a Little shocked for the surprise, you couldn't believe it, Mr. Bonnefoy was a friend of your mother? How did that happened?! how could your mother feel comfortable with such a pervert around, with her only daughter present no less!. you decided to start to eat as well you thought that maybe that could help to get you calm, so you tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"oh yes, surprise!, haha I wanted to see your face, you see (name) he and I met a long time ago when your aunt and I were on a exchange student trip in France, she and I became friends with him there and when we returned we continued chatting by mail and this year when I knew he was working here as an exchange professor we decided it was time to meet again, that's why I asked you about him, I know how much you like to learn french so I figured out you two would get along". She said happily.

"but of curse we will, she's such a nice girl, its a pleasure to have her in my class" he added as he put one of his arms around your shoulder. You were just petrified, you did't know what to do now, this was just to much for your brain, you certainly weren't expecting this situation to come, now not even the food could help you.

"well dear say something" your mother said to you snapping you from your inner thoughts.

"ah, oh thanks Mr. Bonnefoy, sorry I was just thinking, I can't believe you and my mother knew each other less my aunt!" you said trying to sound calm and normal. "I can't believe none of you told me about it, I mean I have you as a teacher for half of a year, and I never knew a thing" you added with a fake "happy" tone.

"ah yes you see mon cheri, I talked with your aunt by mail and she told me about her being single and your mother being married and having a child I remember seeing pictures of you when you were a baby" he paused and pinched your cheek "I can't believe how much you have grown, the first time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing" he petted your head with a warm smile before continuing "but we never knew about this until a month ago, when your aunt send me a picture of you al groaned up with your parents and I said to her *that's one of my students* sadly she send that picture a day before going on an excursion to another state or something so I couldn't get your mother's mail until two weeks ago" he laughed a bit with your mother at the memory and then she continued.

"after she came back, he told me he was your teacher and I though I have to invite him to come over and then I decided to give you the surprise"

"well you did surprised me, and I can't believe aunt (A/N) didn't tell me either" that was all you could say, you couldn't believe, I mean everything figures you knew they were saying the truth, your aunt had been on a trip and everything, suddenly something went through your mind, so…what if you were wrong, maybe he wasn't so bad, he was a friend of your mother and aunt besides he just says he saw pictures of you as a baby, what if that's the reason for all of the attention and the petting maybe you just were his pet student because he had meet your family before, maybe you and your friends made a mistake, but then again was the way he glared at you, and something about those pets he gave you didn't convince you, something about him didn't convince you, it was all to confusing!, yet you were sure of something, pervert or not you would find out eventually, because that's when you realized you were going t olive with him for 5 days!.

"well I asked her not to do it, I wanted to gieve you the surprise in the dinner, oh! speaking of dinner I should probalby go and chek the dessert, I will be back in a minute" and with that she went out of the room, leaving you alone with him.

"well" you commented nervously "I think she and my mom did a good job with the surprise" you laughed a bit but it was a nervous laugh, part of you wanted to be nice to him and see if you were wrong about him the other wanted to run away because of the things you did know about him, and most importantly friend of your family or not you didn't want to go with him!.

"ah yes your aunt, your mother told me what happened, poor dear at least she's ok" he said with a Little bit of relief on his voice "that reminds me" he said looking at you before he grabbed one of your arms with one hand and your back with the other pulling you closer to him almost embracing you.

"you're going to stay with me, right mon petit?" he said with a tone and a look that were a mix of both enthusiasm and hope, then one of his hands went to your face and begun to stroke it gently while the other was circling your back, you of curse were frozen by shook and didn't know what to do, you couldn't move, you couldn't talk neither react.

"mon cheri!" he sang in a soft voice making you react "you didn't answer me, you're going to come with me right?" he repeated as his fingers traced circles around your cheeks softly. You let out a giggle for the tickles he was giving you and answered him "y-yes Mr. Bonnefoy" that's all you could say to him, after all you were to shocked and scared to discuss with him, besides you already said to your mother that you were going to do this, it was to late to quit now.

"magnifique then, oh and please call me Francis, mon petit, after all you're going to live with me now" he said as he rubbed his nose with yours causing you to freakout innerly.

"y-yes Francis" you repeated dumbly, hoping for him to let go of you soon, luckily as you said that the footsteps from your mother caused him to lose his grip before she could enter the room again.

"here is the cake, now who wants a piece?" she asked as she started to cut it. serving a portion on your teacher's plate and offering you one as well.

"no thanks ma, I think I will go up stairs I need to make sure I packed everything" you lied so you could be away from Francis for at least 5 minutes.

"oh ok then, but are you ok dear? you look nervous" she said worried noticing your discomfort, causing Francis to ask you if you needed something as well.

"no no, really, I'm ok I'm just tired that's all" you couldn't take it anymore you wanted to go, god! this was worst then stay after classes!.

"oh ok, and mon cheri we will leave soon" Francis said with a smirk that send shiver down to your spine, you just nodded and went up stairs looking for your phone so you could at least call one of your friends and tell someone the shit that you were going through, at least for talk to someone that would understand you.

"where is it?" you said to your self as you looked for your phone in your bedroom not finding it, you started to panic when you realized that you leave it in the kitchen this afternoon when you were with your friends, so you slowly walked down stares for go and grab it.

you had been inspecting the whole kitchen and there was no sign of your phone, you didn't understand, you leave it here so where was it? as you continued your mission trying to be as quiet as you could, you heard your mother from the door of the house, calling for you. once you went to see her you felt a little pain in your stomach, you were nervous, you knew what was going to happen now.

"its time for you to go (name)" she said giving you a hug a kissing your cheeks a couple of times.

"what now?!" you couldn't hide the desperation that felt in that moment, you didn't want to go you were to scared, you wanted to go to your bed and sleep until tomorrow morning but you knew you couldn't.

"yes baby, its time Mr. Bonnefoy has to take you to his home now" and with that she walked you to the garden where he was standing, putting your luggage in his car. your mother said goodbye to you, hugging you and telling you she would call for see how you were and that she would miss you.

"ok now, remember behave with Mr. Bonnefoy and be a good girl, yes love?" she asked you tenderly.

"yes mom, I know I'm such a bad girl, I'm surprise you could found someone to host me" you tried to joke for making her smile, you were nervous but you wanted for her to leave happy.

"oh yes you're terrible sometimes I don't what to do with you!" she responded sarcastically.

"oh well then, give her to me, I take her, come on, give her to meee!" Francis said behind you squishing you in a hug, making your mother giggle a little as she thanked him for everything and said goodbye to him as well.

"well" she said looking at Francis "here you have Francis, (name) its all yours, take care of her while I'm gone"

"oh don't worry mon ami, I'm going to take great care of her, we're going to have so much fun!, won't we (name)?" he asked still hugging you from behind making you shiver a little.

"ah what? right, yes" you responded nervously as he petted your head.

"AAWW! you must be tired, its ok mon cheri, we will be home soon" and with that he said goodbye, went to his car and leaved the house, taking you away with him.

_**A/N:**_

_**DUM DUM DUM DUM! and so reader goes to live with France for a few days!, now please review! if you do I will make sure France doesn't follow you hme after you read this!"**_

_**France: honhonhonhon!**_

_**me: you may want to review **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_

_**ok so here is chapter 5. I hope you like it**_!.

the car trip was very uncomfortable you were sitting in the car nervously wondering where will "francis" take you, while he was driving happily constantly looking at you from the rearview mirror, he had a grin spread all over his face, he seemed to happy about tacking you with him. you still couldn't believe that, how can he that happy? I'm just one of his student's even if I'm his favorite one and his a friend of my family, how can he be smiling like that, you were trying your best not to look at the rearview mirror, sadly you felt a hand take hold of yours suddenly so you just looked at the mirror and what you saw send you a shiver down the spine Mr. Bonnefoy was smirking widely at you and stroking your hand. like a kid that gets a new pet, you said to your self, you couldn't help but shake at the thought of you being his pet, you knew you weren't, but yet spend 5 days with him was to much, he already treated you like his pet on school but in your personal life! that was a little scary. for you he was still Mr. Bonnefoy the teacher that creeped almost everyone out. then an idea came to your mind, how will I go to school now!, the rest of the class already joked about you being the teacher's pet but those were just simple jokes you could stand them, but this! how would the rest of the class react at the fact that you lived with him when they see you coming with him at the school and leaving with him no less!. this was not going to be a good week for you, after realizing that you decided to sleep for the rest of the trip so you could shake those thoughts away, you would deal with it later on monday for now you were to tired. after a few minutes of driving you felt that the hand started to pet you more and more, but like always you just ignored with a uncomfortable expression on your face.

Francis was just driving to his home as fast as he could inside of the limits, he couldn't wait for get to his home and settle you in. I can't believe I'm going to have her! he said to himself, he thought back in

in the past to all of the classes he had with you, how he had fallen for your enthusiasms for his language and your personality, unlike the other he could see potential on you, so you just turned into his favorite one and it wasn't a bad choice in his opinion, he just found himself thinking more and more about you, so he started to ask you to stay after class so he could talk to you more and more trying to know you better, everything about you was like intoxicating for him, hobbies, likes, dislikes, problems, things that made you happy, everything! but that was normal right? to think a person in your class its interesting to want to help her with her work and try to make her feel comfortable, so he would always help you with your work, in his opinion that's what any good teacher would do. then he couldn't help but pet your head every time he was near you, the way you blushed when he did was so adorable! yet the other teachers started to look at him in a weird way when he was with you, he didn't get why they did, it was not weird to want to know your favorite student a little better to help her with her work or show her some affection even develop feelings for her the way he did!, after all you are his pet! he had all the right of petting you and loving you as he please, he wanted you all for himself, he didn't feel bad for saying that you were his precious little (name) he was just making sure that you were happy with him, he wanted for you to smile for him, every person has a mate and every teacher has a pet student so why not both, there was nothing wrong with it even if he was your teacher, he wasn't hurting you, he knew you were a little nervous in his class and that you looked a little scare of him, but he was trying to correct that, he was taking care of his beloved pet, and like his pet you would not stay out of his sigh so he could watch you and make sure you were ok, sadly he did that from the distance to give you your space, you seemed uncomfortable in his class, like you were afraid of him, he didn't like that, he wanted for you to feel happy with him, he would fix you, yes that's it you would like to be with him, you just need it to get use to him. naturally the chance of having you was to good for him to waist, so he just had to have you in his house and that way he could take care of you, and keep you all to himself. and I will make you love me! he thought and with that he grinned and looked at you. yet you seemed to be asleep, its my (name) tired? he said to himself and reached to pet you some more, my poor thing must be exhausted, I will settle you in soon!.

"(name) are you awake?" you turned to see Francis looking at you.

"yes I'm" you said waking up completely

"look (name)" he said sounding exciting, and stopping the car near, he went of the car and walked to open a door in the middle of a stone fence, once he was back in the car he parked the car inside and opened the door for you.

"come now mon cheri" he said happily.

"yes" you gulped nervously looking at a house surrounded bye a big garden full of flowers and a medium stone fence, you were at the end of a street so there was no other house near it was just this house with its garden and fence, it was very pretty yet it was so alone in here that you felled a little uneasy, yet as you reached the porch of the house you stayed there not sure of what to do, soon you felt two arms wrap themselves around you and carried you in whatever you were walking or not, and a voice that practically sang.

"here we are mon cheri, your new home!" he said pulling you into the living room where you stumble yourself in the couch. "AAWW looks like you're getting comfy!" he said with a big and satisfied smile on his face while patting your head.

"y-yes s-sorry" you just looked everywhere in the room it was late and you just wanted to go to sleep yet everything was so new, you didn't feel confident enough for ask him to go to whatever room he wanted to put you, you were praying it was not his!.

"oh don't be, you will be staying here remember?, feel free to go wherever you want, now would you like me to settle you in, so you can sleep?" he asked still sounding to happy for you.

"yes, thanks" and with that he leaded you up stairs into your new room, he said goodnight to you and went to his room, you just changed your clothes and decided that you would unpack your things later, for now on you were going to sleep, the bed was very comfortable so much that you were thinking that the mattress would absorb you if you stayed there for to long. well the worst part of this night its over I won't have to face him until tomorrow, you comforted your self. and with that thought you went to sleep.

(time skip brought to you bye the red whine"

you were half sleeping in a king sized bed big enough for three people, you were very comfortable and peaceful that you were having a very pleasant time, so much that you got to that state when people didn't remember where or in what situation they were, you didn't even feel stressed or nervous now but your half awake mind was telling you that maybe Mr. Bonnefoy was hearing music in his room because you remember hearing some french music from somewhere that your mother use to put for you to sleep, it was a french singer called Edith Piaf and it was your favorite song, you could hear her voice a long with a warm humming coming from somewhere, sadly you were almost sleeping so you didn't react to that neither to a little weight you felt on the bed besides you, you couldn't help but feel relaxed warm inside of your self you always turned this happy when you had your music in the night, so much that you enjoyed everything around you, even the little humming you felt on the bed, didn't seemed to bother you, you were just concentrated in those lyrics you were hearing, it was so romantic and sweet that you felt like your mind was getting sleep and your brain was being lulled yea that was the word lulling you because you could also swear that you were also been petted while you were listening the song, you could only had your senses listening the music and feeling some caresses someone was giving you.

Do not leave me now  
We must just forget  
Yes, we can forget  
All that's flown beyond  
Let's forget the time  
The misunderstands  
And the wasted time  
To find out how  
To forget these hours  
Which sometimes kill  
The blows of why,  
A heart full of joy.  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now

I offer you  
Pearls of rain  
Coming from the lands  
Where it never rains  
I will cross the world  
Till after my death  
To cover your bosom  
With gold and light  
I will make a kingdom  
where love will be king  
Where love will be the law  
Where you will be queen  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now

Do not leave me now,  
Will invent for you  
The insane words  
That you'll understand  
And I will tell you  
Of these lovers who  
Were seen twice  
With their hearts in blaze  
I will say in detail  
The story of this king  
Dead, from having not  
Encountered you.  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now

the voice was not only from the singer you could sense a man voice singing too, it was a sweet voice and it singed with so much passion like it mean what it was saying, it was lulling you so much that you didn't know if you were about to getting sleepy or if you had fallen asleep already.

you felt a hand made its way in your arm while the humming was still lulling you, it was soft and delicate like a caress that was being traced all over your arm making you feel warm inside and outside of your skin.

One often recalls  
Flames light anew  
From an old volcano  
Thought to be too old.  
It appears that  
The scorched fields  
Can give more corn  
Than the best of springs.  
And when evening comes  
In this blazing sky  
The red and the night  
Marry nevermore.  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now

now it was your neck the one being stroked and you started to feel a little shiver but it was gone as soon as someone pulled the blanket up to your chest and it begun to stroke your temple softly while still lulling you with those sweet lyrics, you felled like you were getting hugs and kisses all over your face, you felt so warm and peaceful. your face was being caressed and you could feel small circles being traced in your cheeks and lips softly going up and down tickling you a little bit.

Do not leave me now  
I will cry no more  
I will talk no more   
Will hide somehow  
Just to look at you  
Dance and smile  
And to hear you  
Sing and then laugh  
Let me be for you  
The shadow of your shadow  
The shadow of your hand  
The shadow of your dog  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now  
Do not leave me now

the last thing you remember was something soft and warm against your lips, after gently being embraced bye what you would guess it were a pair of arms the kiss stop it and you could only recall hearing:

"good night mon amour, sweet dreams" and with that everything went black and you fall into sleep.

_**A/N:**_

_**ok so that was chapter 5. for the ones interested here is the song that I used, it doesn't have the lyrics but its a sweet song. **_

___**like always, please comment guys!, I really want to know what you think and if I should continue the story or just leave it, its not actually having the impact I thought it would have. **_

users/outgoing? watch?v=diuuzPp_nzk


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_

_**ok I am sorry to my followers for taking so long to update, this is chapter 6 I hope you like it. like always please review I really want to know what you guys think! **_

You were dreaming peacefully in bed until your eyes caught the light coming from the window. You slowly woke up you rubbed your eyes tiredly. You looked at your surroundings and remembered everything: your mother leaving, your aunt not coming and...

"Mr. Bonnefoy!" you said in a whisper as you realized you were in his guest room. After a few minutes of thinking about what happened the night you came here you could recall something strange. Like a dream or something, it felt warm and cozy.

That's when it hit you 'There was some music I could hear, and there was the feeling I was being caressed and...and a kiss!' you thought.

"No, but it felt so real and I was so relaxed... It really happened?" You whispered hoping no one would hear it.  
After staying like 15 minutes thinking about the days that you had ahead, you started to worry about the idea you had yesterday.

"How are they going to treat me when they see me as 's full-time pet now?"

You could remember some students making light jokes and that was okay actually, but this was too much. They wouldn't let this pass not even when its over. You pictured the rest of your year being mocked for this, and you felt a little upset. It was your last year in high school. You'd eventually be in collage and wouldn't have to see them. It's not like you hate your classmates, its just that some of them were annoying. Not the type of person you would hang out with.

Yet you did have good friends there like Michele, Elizaveta, and Bella. Those were your best friends always supporting you and even some boys like Antonio, Feliciano, and Romano those were the best guys in school in your opinion. Yet you paused at the thought of him.

"He will stand up for me that's sure..." You said in a low voice.

You knew him for a long time now he was one good friend of yours. You always ended up laughing with him even if he was a little grumpy. He was soft with you, and he hated with all his italian being. He liked to call him 'wine bastardo'. You knew that if there was any trouble with the others mocking at you he would be there to comfort you.

That's because he had been there in the past. Ever since had started to ask you to stay after class, Romano would be there to make sure you were okay. You always thanked him for that, he may be rough outside but he was a good friend.

'Yes that's a good friend.' You thought quietly.

After that you checked your watch. it was 9 o'clock in the morning. You closed the curtains and went back to bed. You were about to get sleep again when you felt the door of the room slam open with the voice of your teacher speaking to you.

"Good morning (Name), look zhat I brought you~" Said Mr. Bonnefoy as he entered the room. He had a tray that had a plate with an omelet, a glass of juice, and a little bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh good morning, Uh you didn't have to do this..." You replied pointing at the tray.

"Oh please its just something to give you to welcome mon petit. Sorry to awake you this early, but I have work to do in the morning, and I made this breakfast. I don't think you'd like to eat it cold so I thought I could give you the surprise now~" He said as he sat on the bed beside you, and put the try down.

"Now how did you sleep?" He asked smiling and brushing away a few strands of hair from your face.

"Oh, uh, ok thanks Mr. Bonnefoy I-" You were about to continue, before he cut you off.

"Ah ah ah! What did I ask you to call me, mon cheri?" He questioned in a sing song voice, leaning close to you and holding your chin with his thumb and index finger. He took the fork he had in his hand a put a piece of omelet on it.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry, I slept well Francis." you replied. Trying to get use to the idea that he is not only your teacher, but a family friend. "Maybe that way this is less uncomfortable" you said to your self.

"Now zhat's better mon cheri, now try this." He said patting your head like someone would do with a little dog. Then shoving a fork full of omelet into your mouth. You just tasted the omelet, enjoying the flavor of it. You had to admit that this man's cooking was excellent.

"Oh my god its amazing!" You exclaimed. Looking at the satisfaction he was showing in his face "Oh well, I'm glad you like it, but please have some more?" With that he placed a plate in front of you. You were ready to eat until you realized you had no fork.

"Erm... Francis do you think you could pass me the- ahm!" You were interrupted by Francis shoving the fork into your mouth again.

"Zhat's right 'ave some more! You need to eat breakfast." He said waiting until you swallowed before putting another bit of food into your mouth.

"Now zhat's more like it, eat it all, I made it especially for you~" He added as he was still feeding you like you were some kind of small child.

"Francis I can-" You couldn't even finish your sentence he was to involved on feeding you. He kept cutting omelet, and placing pieces into your mouth. As he did you noticed that he had his so creepy 'rape face'. That was alarming for you so eventually you did something you have never done before. You reacted at him, so the struggle begun.

"Francis please! There's no need for you to feed me! I can feed myself, I'm a big girl!" You cried out, realizing it was actually the first time you were shoving him away. He seemed to notice that too so he just raised his index finger at you gesturing a "no".

"Non non, mon ange (angel), no struggling, you're at my home now. I 'ave all the right of spoiling you as I please. Besides I said I would take care of you so I can't 'ave you unattended now can't I?" He gently said.

You froze at that, why would he want to spoil you so badly? He acted like one of those uncles or grandfathers that just wanted to spoil a child that comes to visit at their home. At that thought you tried to repeat your new mantra 'He is a family friend, he saw pictures of me as a baby, he is friend of my mom's.'

Yet his expression was getting your nerves out. Sadly he didn't seem to notice that. He was to busy giving you food and the more he was giving you the more tired you were getting. The food was good, but soon you started to feel heavy.

"AWWW! look at you!" he cooed while grabbing your nose and shaking it a little bit "All cute like that." He said, as he walked out of the room with the tray in his hands.

"Now stay here, I will be in my study. Sleep well, I will come to check on you!" He smiled.

With that he went down the stairs leaving you all freaked out in the bed.

_(time skip to the afternoon brought to you by the Eiffel tower)_

Francis have been working in his study all day, in his head there was no thought that didn't involve. (Name) was just to sweet, the way her cheeks went red when he was feeding her. The way her eyes showed when she were tired. He remembered when you asked him to go for a little walk near the house about half an hour ago. He thought it was ok after all she had been sleepy until middle day.

After lunch she stayed in the room using her computer to chat with her friends. She had a phone call with her mother, which he could also talk to her telling her how her Little (name) was an angel. So it was good for her to go around and get use to it. He wanted to see her loitering around his house it was so adorable! He knew he had done the right thing by taking you home with him.

You were just perfect for him! You would love to be in his home after a short while. You just needed to get use to everything and once you did it would be all perfect. Yet something about this morning was stuck in his head. You looked a Little uneasy, but that was not the problem. He knew you were a Little shy towards him, but then again he would fix that. But...Why did you squirmed like that? You never pulled away from him before you just stayed there while he petted you, so what was wrong?

Were you starting to try to get away from him? With that thought he dropped the pencil he was holding and looked at his desk with a panicked face. No it couldn't be. You couldn't do that, not to him!

"I will make sure of that" He whispered to himself. The phone of his study started to ring taking him away from his ideas. So he just looked around and picked up.

"Oui this is him, ah Arthur its you... What's the problem now? Oui... Fine I will go, but you should 'ave told me sooner!" He then hung up.

It was the school consular Mr. Kirkland saying something about some final exams. Something about them needing to be prepared by Tuesday instead of Thursday. Do to a mistake with the school schedule and some shit like that. The director of the French department needed to go and have a meeting with the other teachers tomorrow.

So they could have everything ready for that day. would come in a little give to him some papers he would need for that. He growled at that. He was suppose to have all weekend for his (Name). He didn't want to leave her. or have the damned british man near her. I can't believe I have to leave my lovely (name) on her second day here. He sighed and went out of the study. It was getting late and he would have to make dinner soon.

_(time skip of an hour and a half brought to you by Canada)_

You were walking to the house. After a while of exploring you went a little further then you had expected. You had been talking with your friends online on your computer. So you found out you were two blocks away from Romano and Feliciano's house. And three blocks away from the school. So in the end you walked five blocks without Francis knowing you wanted to see your friends. Of course you told them about you staying with him, the whole family thing. yet you couldn't tell them everything because a call from your mother had interrupted you.

So you said to them that you would talk to them about everything that happened on Monday, sadly when you reached the house you knew they were at football practice. They wouldn't be home until 8:00 so you had no time for that. You were a little worried about Francis freaking out, (Since you promised him to be home by 7:00) and it was 7:15. So you were just 15 minutes late? You could invent an excuse. Besides, after the whole thing that happened in the morning, you just wanted to get away from him to be alone.

But you did learn something from this past days. In this hour yesterday you didn't know if he hated you or adored you. Now that was clear, you were definitely Mr. Bonnefoy little pet. There was no doubt of that, he had showed you to much affection for anyone to think otherwise. Then again the keyword was "much" not only you didn't want that a lot of affection. You were starting to remember Bella's words 'I don't think its normal for a teacher to be petting a student like that.' and that was right even if he was a friend of your family something didn't seem right.

Once you reached the house you used the spare key and went to the living room. Once you did you saw him sitting in a couch with an album in his hands, he looked up at you.

"(name) you're here! I was getting worry about You, Young lady where have you been?!"

He said with a tone that sounded more to worry then anything, he didn't seem mad at you though.

"Oh sorry, I was walking and stopped it for a rest in the park that is a block away. Then I lost track of time it won't happen again." You were lying because you didn't want to actually tell him you were trying to see your friends. Something inside of you didn't want him to know where you were going... Maybe it was your way of having a little place to go when he freaked you out. So, it was better for him not to know.

"You went a block away? Well ,I guess its okay but don't go out of the block again okay? I don't want you leaving this street if I'm not with you." He said firmly.

"oh sorry! I didn't know. it wont happen again." You say to him trying to calm him down.

'Does he had to overreact like this? I mean I'm just 15 minutes late.' You thought.

" Its okay now come and sit with moi. I 'ave something for you to see." and with that he walked over to you and guided you to a spot on the couch, where he sat and pulled you for sat between his open legs.

"Your mommy let me borrow zhis little family album. I found these adorable little pictures of you~" He said showing you some pictures from when you were a baby. You were so embarrassed your cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"AWWW! Look at you! You had such fluffy little belly and those cheeks were like small apples! You were such a tiny little thing. He said pinching your cheek. "Wow it makes me wonder how adorable you were at that age. You looked so cuddly! I could eat you up!" And with those words he cuddled you firmly and started to rub his cheek agains yours. You were about to struggle for the discomfort you were feeling when you felt a pair of lips agains your cheek in a quick but soft kiss.

"I want to eat you up!" Before you could do anything you felt his lips giving you a quick kiss on the forehead. His hand petted your hair while his chin was resting on your head. You did not like this at all! You didn't want to be in this position! neither know how much time would he keep you there or if he would dare to kiss you again so you decided it was time for leave.

"Francis I need to go to my room." Just when you were about to stand up it happened.

"Yes frog, I think she needs to go..." You both looked at the door of the living room. Where was looking suspiciously at your teacher.

"Hello Francis..."

_**A/N: DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUUUM! ARTHUR IS ON THE HOUSE! NOW HOW WILL THINGS TURN ON?! MORE TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!. AND PLEASE REVIEW! SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD QUIT ON THIS STORY OR NOT!, REALLY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_

**_so here chapter seven I hope you like it guys, and do tell em what you think _**

for a minute, you both stared in shook at who was giving you both a look that seemed to say "I'm waiting for an explanation", before Francis finally spoke.

"ah bonjour Arthur, I was waiting for you, I thought you wouldn't come, you know you 'ere suppose to come early" he said in a mocking tune. wait was suppose be here? oh no! this so uncomfortable, you knew the school would find out of this tomorrow but having the school consulter here in the house of the teacher who you were staying? that was worst.

"well you see I had a little problem with my car and I couldn't be here early yet I had to come here for give you the material for the exams of the french department so here I'm, now may I know why is there a student on your lap?" he said looking at you making you remember that you were still sitting between Francis' legs and that you were about to go to your room.

"ah this" he said looking at you "you see I'm a friend of 'er mother and 'er aunt from high school and we have been chatting online, and her both parents had to go to a business trip for 5 days and there was no one to watch (name) and zhey needed someone to take care of her so yesterday I offered my self and I took this little angel in" as he finished he hugged you tightly and stoked your head lovingly like you were some kind of small child.

"I can see that and you're going to take her to the school and bring her back here until her parents are back, its the first time you do this?" he said still looking in a suspicious way to your teacher.

"oui her mother and I gave her the surprise yesterday ad she was ok with it, now sense you come here would you mind give me the material so we can finish this" he said in another mocking tune that was no surprise for you, everyone in the school knew this two hated each other and that they were always arguing so this wasn't new for you.

"oh yes here is, bye the way there's something I need to tell you so could we talk for a minute" he then looked at you and you immediately understood that it was your time to go.

"I think I should go then so you can speak alone" you said standing up and looking at Francis you said "I will be on my room" and with that you leaved them alone.

once (name) leaved the room Arthur waited for a minute and then he glared at Francis and spoke.

"are you insane?!, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"zhat are you talking about? zhere's nothing wrong with moi!" Francis said a little irritated he knew this was going to happen with this man, he hated when Arthur was lecturing him he was always looking at him especially when he was with (name) he was one of those teachers who looked weird at him when he was with her.

"you can't have student in your house, you frog its against the rules of the school! what were you even thinking?!" Arthur said to him a little louder.

" first of all she is not only my student, I'm a friend of 'er family and zhat includes her, (M/N) (M/LN) asked me for zhis and I told her I would do it! and second stop yelling at my house she will hear you she will feel bad with herself and I want her to be comfortable around me!" he said hoping his precious (name) wasn't hearing he didn't want for her to feel out of place because of the damn british fault.

" as for the first, family friend or not you can't take her to school on monday its agains the rules for teachers to have personal relationships with their students and besides think about her classmates what are they going to say to her when they see her coming with her french teacher? you will only make this harder for her, as for the second, do you really think she's comfortable with this? you are her teacher! even if you are a friend of her mother she found out yesterday! this is to sudden for her! besides why are you so happy about her staying with you if I recall good this is not the first time I see you petting her like that, and giving her attention, you know you're always with her after class, isn't a little strange that your "pet" student is exactly the same girl that's you are always grooming? you pervert"

"zhat's it!" Francis said to himself this man was not going to tell him how to take care of his precious (name)

"you don't know her!" Francis yelled at him standing up "and you certainly don't know zhat are you talking about! you're not telling me how to take care of my (name)!" he said with a hint of anger and worry in his voice.

"your (name)?" Arthur said firmly looking at Francis's eyes.

"you need to be leaving now Arthur" Francis say sounding annoyed for the whole situation and hoping for him to go away.

"fine I will see you on monday" Arthur say before leaving a few papers in the coffee table and before leaving he looked at Francis one more time and said "you won't get away with this frog".

"do you want to bet?" Francis said defiantly before Arthur exited the house.

Arthur leaved the house angrily he couldn't believe this he was expecting everything coming from that bloody pervert but his! a student! a student living in his house no less!, he couldn't allow that usually he would leave that whine lover alone for do whatever shit he would do but a girl an innocent girl!,even if she was near her 18's he couldn't leave her there, the problem was that neither he could go and take her away without permission like it or not her mother had leaved her with that pervert, he didn't want to imagine the things that he was doing with her, he saw him he kissed her and was embracing her like she was his girlfriend or something and her face, he knew that face it was discomfort!, "she was already on his lap for god's sake!" he said loudy while driving home "I have to do something, its not of my business but that man is not for trust" he thought to himself and it was true the only reason why he was in the school was because he was an exchange professor that was invited to teach in(home name) for a year because of his ability for the language, he was french of curse!, he had heard rumors about the students of him looking at (name) like that and about what was going on his class but those were rumors no one had ever confirm it not a student not a teacher so he couldn't do anything about it, one thing was sure if (name) was in trouble he would have to do something sadly that didn't happen yet so all he could do was wait and pray for the frog not to do anything grave.

once the damn eyebrows British man was out Francis headed into (name)'s room for check on her and make sure that she was ok after all the yelling that was in the house, once he opened the door he was extremely pleased with that he saw, (name) was asleep in the bed with a pair of head phones on and a (F/B) on her hands, he sat on the edge of the bed thinking on what had happened, how dared that damn british foul try to take his precious little pet away! he didn't care for her the way he did, he wasn't even going to take care of her the way he did! he would just call to her mother or aunt something and then what? leave her where she started afraid of him and not paying attention to his class waisting all that excellent potential that she had with a bunch of classmates that would make fun of her just because she was his favorite one and better then them in that matter, but he wasn't going to allow it, you had potential the way you could speak and write, he loved the things you wrote for his class you could go wherever you want in France and gain all kind of opportunities, besides your mother had told him you wanted to go and improve your self in french and write in it, he was going to help you with that, Arthur was not going to spoil the life you two would have together! he would make sure he wouldn't get in the way, he had made this for you in the past so why not now, he would not loose his angel you were made for him and he was going to keep you with him, and do whatever it takes for it!. he gently placed the book away and took the head phones from your head before lying next to you while cuddling you and rubbing you arm a little bit, yes that's it he would do whatever it takes for you.

"mon précieux (name) j'aime, don't worry no one will take you away from me" and with that he fell asleep embracing you.

_**A/N: **_

_**sense the story its getting more characters I am using more points of view so please tell me what you think, its really important for me **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: so here is chapter 8 I hope you like it. **_

you were sleeping comfortable in the bed after falling asleep while reading that was until something made your eyes shut open, it was the sound of the wooden floor cracking under someone's feet, you turned your head to the end of the bed where a sitting Francis was looking at you with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"ah what?! what is it?!" you asked surprised to see him sitting on your bed looking at you.

"shhh easy (name) I just came to see how you were, go back to sleep ok?" he said as he stroked your head gently with one of his hands "go back to sleep"

"o ok eh good night" you muttered dumbly looking at him your brain was completely waken up but yet the whole situation was rather surprising and awkward for you, so you acted instinctually.

"good night" he said in a sweet voice, and with that he leaved the room closing the door after him. you stayed on the bed in a sitting position trying to recall what just happened, you went to your room so Francis and Mr. Kirkland could talk about their own business alone, and were reading and listening some music when you supposed you fell asleep in some moment, now the light of the room was off and your book and headphones were on the nightstand next to the bed, you looked at the alarm clock that was on nightstand as well and realized it was 10 o'clock in the night, you had been sleepy for over an hour and a half so you had been asleep for a while, I wonder when did he came in, I didn't feel him enter, you said to your self, you looked at your clothes and decided to change into your pijamas so you could be more comfortable in the bed, it looked like Francis hadn't touched a single item of your outfit, which you were thankful for!. after changing your self you went to the bed and lye down for sleep hoping for him to not be here in the morning like today.

(beware! time skip to next morning brought to you by France him self!)

after you woke up, you noticed that it was 11 o'clock in the morning and that you were alone in the room what was a very good thing for you, you didn't want to have another "welcoming breakfast" with Francis feeding you.

after eating your breakfast with Francis he said that he had to go to a boring teacher's meeting and that he would be out for at least 3 hours and that he needed to go and if you would be ok alone in the house.

"yes of curse I will, you go, don't worry, sometimes mom leaves me longer then that in the house as long as I don't stay alone at night time its ok for her" you assured him, it was a natural thing for you besides it would be nice to be alone for a while you could even visit your friends and finally tell them about everything!.

"are you sure mon cheri I 'eally hate to leave you alone here" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"yea I mean it will only be 3 hours so I can manage" you really wanted for him gone for at least an hour so you could go by your self and talk with your friends.

"ok then, I will go, yesterday I made dinner but sense you fell asleep and I wasn't hungry its in zhe fridge you can put it in the microwave if you want to eat, also I will be going to the market after zhe meeting so is there anything that you want mon petit?" he offered nicely to you.

"ah no I'm ok, thank you very much" you said trying to get him out of the house as soon as possible.

"ok zhen I will be leaving now" and with that he went to the door with his things on hand and before leaving he added "I will be back for 3 o'clock, you have my number so you can call me to my cell phone in case anything happens ok?" you nodded showing him the paper he had given you with his number "oh right zhen be a nice girl while I'm out, oui" he said as he squished your cheek and began to shake it a little bit to the sides.

"oui monsieur" you said hoping for him to let go of your face.

"well then adieu" and finally he went to his car and got away from the house, leaving you alone.

you quickly went to your computer and began to chat with Elizaveta asking her to meet you in the square that's a block away from Feliciano and Romano's home, you two had agreed to you telling her the details of your staying with your teacher and you felled better doing that out of his house, fortunately it only took 10 minutes for her to replay, you were afraid it was more but as soon as she did she said that Romano and Feliciano wanted to see you as well and know everything about your staying, so they would be there as well, you agreed and went to the door hoping to find your friends there when you got to the park.

(time skip to the park brought to you by England making sure France's time skip doesn't get touchy on you!)

"oh god! it was all like that?!" Eli exclaimed sitting under the tree next to Feliciano who had his jaw open. as soon as you had reached the park you found the two italians and then Eli came and once everyone was there you proceeded to tell them everything you had been through.

"yes exactly like I'm telling you, he feed me like I were a small child and made me sat between his legs and he is always petting me and squishing my cheeks and cuddling me and..he kissed my cheek!"

"il mio dio" Romano said shocked and furious at the same time "that whine bastardo! why this is not surprising!" he said getting on his usual angry mood.

"yea well its very surprising for me one moment he's my teacher and I'm just his favorite student, another one he's stroking me and asking me to stay after class so I don't know if he hates me or likes me and the other I'm his full time pet! and I'm serious!, I mean he is not actually treating me like some kind of house animal, but he is always embracing me and telling me how happy he is to have me in his home and spoiling me! its like a child that gets a new pet!"

"ok calm down (name) look you will have to wait until your mother is back, I know its hard but sadly is the only thing for do" Eli said trying to comfort you.

"that's not true she could stay with us right fratello" Feli commented excited trying to help.

"AWW thanks but I can't my mother leaved me with him and she's out already, so Eli is right I will have to wait"

"what was she even thinking! how could someone leave their children with that pervert bastard! what is wrong with your damn parents?!" Romano said loudy getting sounding more and more angry with each new comment he heard.

"hey Roma calm down! ok its also hard for me to believe my mother and my aunt are friends with him and let him take care of me but maybe he is not like that in front of them or something they wouldn't trust him with me if it were otherwise" you said defending your family, you knew they wouldn't do this to you if they knew how you felt.

"but why didn't tell her when he was in your house?!"

"because it was the only option and I wasn't going to let my mom suspend her trip" you replied annoyed and a little louder as well.

"hey you two stop before I make you stop!" Eli intervened ready to stop a fight if she had to.

"well now the important thing how do I go to school tomorrow everyone is going to laugh of me!" that was true you knew you couldn't get out of Mr. Bonnefoy's car and not being mock in the process.

everyone was silent when Romano finally talked

"listen bella if some idiota bothers you you come with me si?" he said putting a hand on your shoulder.

"yea also with me, I won let them bother you (name) they will have to pass over me first" Eli said also comforting you.

"vee and I will be there to help you if you need to cheer up too!" Feli said from besides Eli.

"ok thank you guys, thank you so much" after that you all stayed talking and having a good time for a while, you forgot your troubles when you were with them, sadly your alarm sounded and you said good bye to them and went quickly to Francis' house before he came back.

when you reached the house Francis was not there so you though you were in luck, you dropped your jacket in the your room and were about to go downstairs when you heard a phone rang you weren't sure if it was correct for you to answer it but you were afraid it was important or that maybe it was your teacher, he said he would call for check on you, so you thought it was him and followed the sound to his room, yet there was a phone in his room but it wasn't that one, the sound was coming from a drawer from his nightstand, you remembered seeing him tacking his phone with him so what was it?, once you opened the drawer you saw your own cellphone ringing in there, how could it be? you had lost that in your home and you couldn't find it when you tried to look for it, maybe he found it and forgot to give it to you or something? once you reached for it the ringed stop it but you could see a lot of lost calls from your aunt along with a lot of text messages and one voice message all from yesterday, you began to cheek them all it said:

"(name) where are you? I need to talk to you and your mother but she doesn't answer her phone." (text message)

"(name) please answer me, I'm looking for you its urgent and I mean it!" (text message)

"(name) I'm trying to call you but no one answers me and your mother doesn't too, if you are where I think you are I'm coming to take you with me!" (text message)

"(name) if you are where I fear you are I'm going over to pick you up, ok its important! I..." (voice message) and with that the message ended it was like she had being interrupted or something because you could heard the sound of something breaking in the back round, you cheeked that message and realized it was the most recent one, she had send you this 2 hours ago.

_**A/N: DUM DUM DUM! what's behind those messages? you will find out soon, now remember PLEASE COMMENT! if you don't France will get really really angry AND WILL SNAP AND KIDNAP YOU!**_


	9. AN

_**A/N:**_

_**ok guys here is the thing my story has been reported. Apparently because grammar mistakes and because its a reader insert. I don't understand what's wrong with Reader inserts? I have read lots of them before, there is even a community of them!. As for the grammar English is not my first language so YES I make mistakes but you could tell me which ones before accusing me of breaking the rules. so I am asking help from my followers, please guys if you see I am making any mistakes do tell me so I can fix them.**_

_**this is all confusing for me, I don't speak the english perfectly I can't understand some of the rules of the site but not for that I am trying to break them. so pleaaaaase, please tell me what I am doing wrong before this story gets more reports, I really want to fix it. **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: ok everyone I have two announces! **_

_**one: my story has been added to a Hetalia x reader community! so you can also read it there if you want!. As for my doubt about reader inserts been against the rules I still don't know if they are, sense theres lots of them and yet some of them get reported. to be honest I am nervous about my story I just hope people like it and that this won't cause any trouble, seriously if things keep getting bad with reviews I may just stop submitting the story. **_

_**two: I am looking for a beta reader, someone I can rely for the grammar of my story someone that can help me with my mistakes, so if anyone its interested please tell me. **_

you stopped and thought for a moment what could be so important for your aunt (A/N) to be calling you so much and what was that breaking sound on the background of the voice message, maybe something related with her fired apartment? or maybe something came out but why its so important for her to be calling me and mom this much? and how mom doesn't call her back? she calls me at least once a day for see how I'm doing so she has to be able to speak with my aunt right?. you finally decided to call her and see what happened, sadly no one answered you, every time you called you were just waiting no one came to pick up the phone so after 4 calls 2 for her home and 2 for her cellphone you were starting to lose your patience, maybe she's out fixing whatever its broke on her house, you thought to your self as you put your cellphone on your pocket, you decided to call later and were closing the drawer when you felt a hand on your shoulder that made you jump for the surprise.

"(name)? zhat are you doing here?" asked a curious Francis from behind you.

you immediately felt so embarrassed you didn't heard him coming in and you were on his room closing a drawer from his nightstand no less, "I...I heard a phone ring 5 minutes ago and I thought it may be you because you said you would call for check how's everything and then I found it was my cellphone on my drawer" you said nervously while tacking your phone out for your pocket for show him that it was not a lie.

"ahh I see, oui I 'emember I found it on your home and I forgot to give it back to you, sorry mon petit" he said putting a hand on your shoulder.

"its ok bye the way I have a lot of calls from my aunt saying she needs to talk to me and that my mom doesn't answer her, do you have ay call from her?" you said hoping he may know something.

"no zhat I remember mon cherie can I see the messages?" he said asking for your phone.

"yea here they are" and with that he begun to read them and listen the messages you got.

"no I don't know anything about zhis (name) sorry"

"oh its ok I think I will go and charge my phone a little bit" and with that you went to the door but before leave you turned to face him and said

"sorry for entering your room without permission Francis I won't do it again" you said a little red of embarrassment

"oh please!" he said as he wrapped you in a hug and sat on the bed hugging you "you don't 'ave to apologize! (name)! you thought it was me! besides you know you can just come and ask for whatever you need! you're always welcome! mon petit poupée(my little doll)" and with that the "cheek tugging" begun.

"honhonhonhon you're so adorable! be honest with me you're nothing but a little cutie right?" he said pinching your both cheek and ignoring your struggles for freedom.

"hahaha yes thanks Francis" you said nervously trying to make him understand the indirect of your squirming sadly it only seemed to encourage him more.

"AWWW its nothing you know I mean what I say" yea sadly! you thought to your self before he stopped the pinching and left you go.

(time skip to the next morning brought tp you by your red pinched cheeks)

you were sitting at the table eating your breakfast, this was the day you were fearing, today you started school until friday and you would have to go with Francis, you could already picture the rest of the school asking you for a lot of explanations and then laughing at you, you didn't want to go, you even preferred to stay here all day then go there but you couldn't do anything about it, you had texted Elizaveta and Bella asking them if you could see each other on the park and then walk to the school together so you wouldn't be seen with your teacher non of them answered you so you were screwed.

"(name) are you alright? you look stressed, its everything ok?" Francis asked putting a hand on your arm.

"yes I'm ok Francis" you replied in a cold tune.

"(name) I know something is wrong you have to tell me maybe I can help you" a warm smile was plastered on his face and he was stroking your arm gently.

"its nothing I swear I'm just tired I hate mondays" you lied hoping for him to believe you.

"ok if you say so mon cherie remember you can ask me for anything ok?" he said warmly

you nodded and went to prepare your things once you had your school bag and your lunchbox ready you went to Francis' car.

"ok look I need to go to the last meeting with the teachers of the french department soI won't be able to walk you home, you told me you knew how to go from the school to my house right?"

"yes two of my friends live 2 blocks away from you and I have been in their house before so I know the way by memory"

"perfect do you have your pone and everything?"

you nodded and stayed in silence until a walking figure waving in front of you made you speak.

"Francis isn't that Elizaveta?" you asked him noticing you were getting closer to her, and that she was waving.

"ah yes it seems looks like she's walking to the school" he said looking at her.

"yea I called her asking her if she wanted to walk to the school with me but she didn't replied I think she didn't get the message, look she's waving at us, do you think its ok for me to walk with her I need to ask her a few things about a homework we had" you tried to sound as sweet as possible so he would let you go with her, you were a block away from school so you thought no one would see you arriving with your teacher.

"oh well ok if you want to and need help you can go" he stopped the car and you went of and greeted your friend.

"hello Eli"

"hello (name), ah hello how are you" she said politely at him.

"oh I'm ok thanks you two are going walk to zhe school right? no getting aways?" he said smirking at you two.

"please we wouldn't dare!" Eli replied jokingly as well.

"ok zhen see you after lunch girls" and then he leaved and you two started to walk.

"oh good I don't how to thank you I thought I was going to go with him"

"its nothing I got your message but I forgot to reply so I came here and waited for you to come so you and I could enter walking, good luck I only had to wait 10 minutes"

"AWWW thank you its very nice of your part, hey I may ask Romano and Feliciano to walk to the school together so he doesn't have to drive me" that was a good idea for you, it would be easy and it would save you a lot of trouble and you knew your friends wouldn't mind.

"yea that could work I'm sure they would help, bye the way my cousins drove me crazy the whole weekend Ludwig was nice to me but I swear I don't know how many arguments I had with Gilbert I wanted to smack him with a frying pan" she said and you both laughed until you reached the school gates where Bella was waiting for you.

"ok (name) now you have to tell me everything!" she said looking at Eli and you, sense you arrived early you had 15 minutes before the bell would rang and in that time you two told her everything.

"ok I guess you two were kind of right about him"

"told you!" you both said to her and you three started to laugh until the bell rang and you had to go to your respective class so you said goodbye and agree to see each other for lunch.

(time skip to your last class brought to you by Elizaveta's frying pan)

you had one hour of math and one hour of history and everything was going well but you were still nervous about what would happen next, you knew they would find out with who you were staying and you certainly didn't want to know what the other would say, man this is going to be a long week, you said to your self and walked over the cafeteria for lunch with your friends.

"hey (name) I heard your parents are out!" said a voice making you turn back to see three classmates of yours called Steave, Nicole and Mark.

"yes they are on a business trip" you said hoping to end the conversation as soon as possible you didn't hate your classmate but some of them were not the kind of people with you would hang out with, and they were one of those people.

"I also heard you are staying with isn't that right?" Steave asked smirking at you.

you gulped and prepared your self for the worst "he is a friend of my mother and my aunt and there was no one for me to stay with so yes I'm staying with him" you said in a cold tune,

"AAAA! don't try to excuse your self (name) we all know you're his pet he is always grooming you but I have to say you staying with him is rather surprising guess you did enjoyed it after all" Nicole said sharply at you with a wide grin on her face.

"hey knock it of I don't like it ok I just don't any other options" you replied annoyed at them getting mentally ready for a fight.

"oh don't come with that tell me? how many 10s is he giving you by night? or you got to pass the whole semester with this?" Mark spat at you with another hated smirk.

"he is not giving me anything you assholes I'm just staying with him" you started to curse.

"uh uh" you all turned to see Mr. Kirkland standing next to you.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation but I think you all should be in class shouldn't you?" he said looking sharply at all of you.

"yes " you all said and went to your class when he stopped you.

"if anything happens here again you come with me and if anything happens in the frog's house here you have this (name)" he said giving you a piece of paper with his number in ti. "you call me whenever you need help understood?"

"yes I will, thank you very this is very nice of you" you said smiling at him.

"its nothing I just want to help now go to your class and remember whatever you need" and with that he leaved the hall and you went to your class.

(pov change)

Romano was sitting next to (name) in the french class sense he knew some of the other students were starting o tease (name) about the whole 's thing, he didn't want to leave her alone so he and his brother sat with her and her friends at lunch and her friends stayed with her on her classes, she was happy with that and that made him happy, he wanted to help her, she was always nice with him and his brother and she could bear his harsh appearance and inside of him he appreciate that very much.

"ok now class I 'ave of marks of zhe essays you gave me the last class, so I will leave it on your desks" " said in front of the class passing from desk to desk.

"'ere its yours you still need to improve you know" he said looking at him seriously.

suck my balls while loving bastard, Romano thought to himself as Mr. Bonnefoy walked away giving more essays.

"'ere is yours (name) very good one" he said giving her one of the so known pets on the head while she was beyond embarrassed, once he went to look something in his desk a girl called her.

"yes (name) good girl!" Nicole said with a tune someone would use with a dog or a small child.

"oh shut up! I just did my homework!" she complied giving her an annoyed look.

"oh sure you did tell me does he make you sleep in your own tiny dog house in the yard or he lets you sleep in the end of the bed with him?" Mark added from besides Nicole, ok that's it! Romano thought to himself he was going to intervening this one.

"now tell me Mark if that's the case how it feels to know a pet has more brain and gets better marks then you?" he said smirking at the idiot who was insulting (name).

"why do you get in this? no one called you here?" Steave asked annoyed at a the Italian.

"the same reason why you do my life is fucking pathetic and I have nothing else to do except bug other people"

"oh shut up at least I don't spend my nights with my teacher for a good mark or is that you do have a crush and are doing it free bitch?" Nicole asked (name).

"shut the fuck up! she is more of a lady then you are!" Romano said loudy before (name) could reply, making a few students that were already hearing their conversation let out a wave of UUUUUUUU!.

"oh I get it now you are lying down with the both of them" Steave added looking at (name).

"yes guess she is not satisfied with having the teacher now she also has the italian" Nicole said in mocking tune. oh no! you won't! Romano thought no was going to treat (name) like that.

"oh go fuck your self!" he and (name) both said in the unison with an angry tune.

"and what if she has, is not her fault you are un-fuckable!" Romano yelled at her.

"ehm ehm!" you all turned to see Mr. Bonnefoy looking at you, he looked pretty pissed about the fact that you were all yelling profanities in his class.

"is zhere anything you want to share with the 'est of the class?" he said not looking a mused at all in fact if looks could kill, he would be a serial killer by now.

"n-no I-I'm sorry" (name) said with a sorry expression in her face, this didn't surprise Romano he knew the man would find whatever reason for make her stay so she hated getting in trouble in his class, now he was sure that pervert would make her stay and would do whatever shit he did with her after class, well at least I will probably be there too, he thought to himself.

"what about nothing to say?" he said glaring at Romano with a sarcastic look.

"those idiots messed with (name) she wasn't doing anything!" he replied.

"fine if that's how its going to be, now what about you?" he said sending a dead glare to Steave, Nicole and Mark that ended up scaring the rest of the class, no one had ever see the teacher so pissed and angry before.

"eh no nothing" the three replied at the same time.

"oh 'eally nothing to say, aren't you gonna call bitch to any ozher student of yours? or worst aren't you going to acuse me of giving (name) 10s in exchange for her staying at my house?" he said getting closer to them.

"n-no sir we are"

"you what?! you knew she staying with me because I'm a friend of 'er family right? I heard the conversation you know" he said serious

"w-well yes but" she was cut of again by the teacher.

"but what? you do know she is staying with me because no one else could take her in and yet you call her a whore, and then you say I'm giving her good marks for her lying down with me!" he says loudy glaring at the three of them, making a few students and (name) shiver.

"I... we were just joking" Mark said nervously.

"y-yea sir we were just messing with her" Steave said also nervous.

"no you weren't! you were serious and I know it and you know you just acused the moral of one of your classmates and YOUR TEACHER" he said loudy again.

"n-no it wasn't our..."

"your what?"! he said getting a few inches from them they were practically crying of fear well at least in Romano's opinion."you insulted a classmate of yours just because she IS better then you at this class and I can say that for her marks and so the other french teachers so you don't need to accuse me of doing perverted things with her" and with that he went to (name)'s desk again.

"I will see you after class (name)" he said with soft voice and gave her a stroke on the hair. "and you too " he said glaring at Romano, making him want to grab (name) and run far away from him, he knew they didn't do anything wrong but then again this man was crazy and he had it bad with (name) so it didn't matter if he was gentle or soft with her, he knew he was trouble.

"and you!" he said he said looking at the idiots who started this "you will go and talk with the principal about how you called your classmate and ME then you will come and talk me, understood?" he said angry.

"yes sir" they all said at the same time.

"good now the class its over you the rest of you can go"

_**A/N: ok so that was chapter 9! I hope you like it! please leave a review and tell me what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_

_** GOOD NEWS EVERYONE I AM BAAACK!. and I already know how to write this without braking the rules from now I am not writing in second person witch means you won't have the (your pov) anymore on the story but still its a small prize to pay for the story to keep going. sorry if made you wait I have been having exams and then I got a little sick but anyway. ENJOY! **_

the rest of the students were walking off when (name)'s friends Elizaveta and bella came to her and said.

"good luck ok?"

"thank you Eli" (name) said nervous

"we will see you at the exit"

"thanks Bella" she said with a little smile

"good luck fratello I will see you on the exit too" Feliciano said to his brother

"yea I will see you there" Romano said with a little hint of worry in his voice.

with that they left and (name) was alone with her friend, Francis had to go to the principal office, which meant that the two would have some minutes before he would start lecturing, (name) didn't know how to thank Romano for this, she knew he would stand up for her but this? defend her in the class of the teacher he hated and feared that was too much, now he would have to stay with her after class. part of her was relieve it for that, it would be nice to have someone with her, it would make a difference into the usual petting/ lecturing time she always had with her teacher, which was good because his mood today actually scared her.

"hey Romano" she asked your friend.

"si what is it?" he replied annoyed.

"thanks for what you did for me, you got in trouble and its all my fault, I'm sorry" (name) said feeling guilty for him staying after class too.

"bella its nothing, those were idiots, they deserve it, and I told you I don't trust the whine lover bastard so its actually good to be here". he said smirking at (name) and making her giggle of laughter.

"yes but still thanks you are a good friend" and with that the giri hugged him, it was her way of saying thanks, she really expecting something like this happening and him standing for her but still she was very grateful for all the things he was doing.

"hey what are you...its nothing ragazza whenever you want" he said and hugged his friend back, usually he would squirm to anyone who dared to give him a hug but (name) knew he had a soft spot for her sense she was a woman and one of his best friends, so this was one of those things that she and him shared once in a while in privait.

(while in the consolers' office)

Arthur was walking to the principal office to give him some papers when he heard voices coming from there and he saw Francis and the same students that were locking (name) a while ago in the hallway, from the window. .

"so that's what happened?" asked the principal looking at the students that mocked at you.

"oui they called a student of their bitch and then they accused me of having sex with her" Francis said pissed.

Arthur decided to interfere and knock the door, once he did the principal came and opened the door.

"hello Arthur thanks for coming I was actually going to call you." said the principal.

"yea what happened?" he asked worried.

"well you see, this kids mocked a student of their because she was staying with Francis did you know that?"

"yes I saw her in his home when I went to give Francis the papers and I saw them mocking (name) on the hallway before the classes start."" he said pissed, he knew this would happen, it was a matter of time, it was impossible to prevent!, he was right! the damn frog would only do this hard for (name).

"well I want them punished for what they did!" Francis said sounding extremely pissed "they didn't have any right of calling her that or ME for that matter"

"we're sorry" the three of them said at the same time.

"well as for you three, you have a week of detention, starting today and also I will call to your homes and tell your parents what you did understood?"

"yes sir" the three of them said and then walked of.

"ok if zhtat's all I 'ave to go back to class" Francis said but before he could go further the principal stopped him.

"wait we need to talk about something" the principal said and then looked at Arthur. " do take a seat please"

Arthur obeyed and went to sit in the chair next to Francis, knowing what would happen now, it was against the rules for teachers to have personal relation ships with their students so the frog was in trouble, he didn't know if this would help, he wanted (name) out of his house but like it or not the frog had a point there was no one else for take her in, so they couldn't just take her out of the frog's house maybe they could make Francis not to bring her to the school or something but he wasn't sure, maybe they would fire him or ask him to go back to his home sense he was an exchange professor.

"Mr. Bonnefoy I don't know how do you manage in France but here its against the rules for teachers to have personal relationships with their students, you know that right?" the principal said severally at him.

"oui I know but you have to understand sir, that no one else was available for take her in while her mother was home so I just had to do it she's a friend of mine and I can't just leave her alone until her mom is back" Francis replied.

" I understand but we can't have you bringing her here sir its against the rules actually you could get fired for this"

" but monsieur I'm an exchange professor and I didn't do anything wrong with her I'm just helping her and her mother and besides there's no one to take her in and her mother is not here, if you fire me I have to go back to my home in France may I remind you that, that was on the contract we signed when I came here, and then there would be no one to take care of (name)" Francis said sounding convincing "besides I have this!" he showed the principal a permission from (name)'s mother to him that said:

_dear principal (principal's name) I want to inform that my daughter will be coming to school with the french teacher Mr. Bonnefoy, she's staying with him due to a trip that I had to went and the lack of people available for take care of her while I was gone._

_ I know its suddenly but this came out of nowhere and I really need for him to watch her. _

_ I hope this is not a problem. _

_ sincerely (M/N) (M/LN) _

"what the hell is that?!" Arthur practically yelled when he saw this, it couldn't be it was impossible that he got a permission, he didn't say anything about this with him!, now the poor girl was screwed, part of him knew it was probably a good thing because of the lack of people that could watch her, but he hoped that the frog would be at least fired after this, the idea of him getting away with this was unbearable for him!, I can practically hear his smirk!, he thought to himself as he looked at Francis.

"well I see this is a hard situation, sense you are an exchange professor and she has no one else for watch her, lets do this, you won't be driving her to school, neither picking her up to your home, and if I find out that you actually don't have a permission or if anything happens you're fired!, do you understand Mr. Bonnefoy?" the principal asked sounding really annoyed at the whole thing.

"oui I understand monsieur" he said obviously satisfied at this.

"well that's all you can leave now" the principal said and Francis went put of the office, once he did he came closer to Arthur and whispered.

"if anything happens we will have to call her mother so keep an eye on them"

"of curse sir! I will do everything I can" Arthur said knowing this would be a long week.

(pov change)

once Francis got out of there, he was extremely pleased with how things went, he could imagine the inner reaction of the brit when he saw the permission note.

now he just had to deal with (name) and the italian boy, he didn't feel mad at her, he was angry that she was still not paying attention on his class but this time it wasn't her fault those idiots pushed her, that was what made him angry, how was her suppose to improve with those bastards messing with her, calling her mean names and calling him a pervert, he just wanted to take those little imbeciles and drown them!, he felt so much rage towards them. it wasn't the first time he saw this only that before they were less grave, he saw that she could manage with them but now he just wanted to shut them up with a slap. only that wasn't necessary, he saw how she faced them and he was proud of that even if she got help, he saw she stayed strong and didn't shrink at them. as for the italian boy that was something that was starting to bother him, he was always with (name) especially on his class and every time he asked for her to stay after classes he would stay on the exit to wait for her like some kind of guardian dog or something, and every time he tried to approach her in the hallways he would stay by her side and not leave as if he was trying to push him away.

he reached the class room only to find them hugging each other together, that was it! that boy never liked to be touched and he had to pick HIS (NAME) for start?! no this was not going to end up like that!. he was going to set thing clear!, he opened the door and called for you triyin to compose himself so he wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable.

"ok Mr. Vargas Miss. (L/N) come here please" he said as he sat on his desk.

"y-yes " (name) said as she walked and sat next him, she's so shy how cute!, he squealed innerly watching his precious little pet trembling, she looked just so lovable! it was impossible for him to keep himself from cuddling her, he just wanted to tend her, and hold and love her all day.

"well I guess you know why are you here?" he said composing himself from his fan boy inner moment.

"yes Mr. Bonnefoy and I'm sorry, they started to tease me and I reacted and things went out of hand". she said looking worried.

"look I understand that you reacted (name), I would have done the same but in class its just not the way, if someone bothers you, you know you can just tell me and I will take care of it" he said trying to comfort his little angel, he didn't like to see her like this, he wanted to kill those idiots for doing his beloved pet this!.

"as for you Romano, I will let it pass this time sense you were defending your friend but I warn you next time you will have to go with the principal, understood?" he said really angry at him for been cuddling with his little angel on his back.

"si professor but honestly I would do it again, those are idiots and no one mess with (name) like that without a fight!, she's my friend and I will defend her if I have to" the boy replied. of curse you will, he thought bitterly for himself, knowing this one was stubborn and that he would have to make things clear with the little bastard if he wanted for him to stop getting so close with his (name).

"thanks Roma, you're very sweet" she said and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder, what caused the italian to blush. oh no you won't! he said to himself and quickly put a hand on the boy's shoulder to separate him from you.

"well I understand that you are friends but you can't be in my classroom yelling profanities, so next time its with the principal" he said sounding more serious, he respected that the boy wanted to help (name) and that they were friends, but she was his precious (name) he was the one taking care of her, and he didn't need a boy interrupting his class for that, or taking her hugs, or taking HER AWAY FROM HIM for that matter.

"ok I get it" the italian said sounding annoyed.

"well then you can go, as for you (name) you were going to walk home with him nd his brother right?" he asked getting pissed about the fact of not being able to stay with (name) after the horrible day she probably had.

"yes " she said.

"very well then I will see you at home in an hour and a half" he said hoping the meeting would go fast so he could return to his home with her little angel soon."ok you can leave now" and with that Francis went to open the door for him and (name) when she got out he grabbed the italian and placed his hand on his mouth so he couldn't speak loud.

"don't you ever do that again, she's my (name), I'm the one taking care of her" and with that he left the boy go.


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _**

**_ok just because I was feeling good I decided to submit earlier and see how you reacted to my chapter I hope you like. ENJOY! _**

as soon as France let go of him, Romano rushed to the hallway after (name), what did just happen? he asked to himself, he didn't see this coming, he knew the pervert bastard had it bad with (name) but this? the man was crazy!, he needed to get away from him and now!.

"(name), (name) wait!" he yelled making her stop.

"what, what Romano what is it?" she asked with a concerned face when she saw him in such a state in front of her.

"I...the teacher...just" he couldn't finish his sentence, he just went petrified when he saw a smirking looking at him from the hallway giving him a look that said "you do it I kill you".

"what? what is it? is something wrong?" (name) asked again, taking him back to reality .

"ah I.." he looked at the teacher again. "yes I'm ok I just wanted to catch up with you before you leaved without me" he lied and looked at the french bastard that had a pleased expression on his face.

"oh ok lets go then" she said dragging him away to the exit where her friedns and his brother were waitig for them.

"and how bad was it?" Elizaveta asked.

"for the first time in a while not so bad" (name) said smiling "he just gave us the usual talk about *the next time you come and talk with me and I will take care of it* like any other teacher would, I guess its not the same when you have another person with you" she said looking at Romano.

"vee looks like mi fratello brings good luck, you should stay with her after class more often" Feliciano said in his cheerful self.

"yes no thanks one time its enough" Romano said, feeling like the whine bastard was still looking at him, he could feel him on his back.

"ok then my home is in another direction so I can't go with you see you tomorrow* Bella said before leave.

"yea me too, I have to go, goodbye guys" Eli also said leaving.

"ok lets go, I don't want to stay in this damn school any longer" Romano said, impatient for return to his home away from that whine lover bastard.

(time skip of 15 minutes brought to you by tomatoes)

(name) walked along with Romano in silence for any reason he had a worried face all the way from the school and every time she asked him about it he just said it was nothing and changed the subject, and when Feliciano asked him he yelled at him and smacked his head, so he just stayed quiet after 2 times.

"hey Romano?" she asked hoping to get another response from him.

"si ragazza?"

"why are you so serious?, you have been acting weird sense we got out from the school so what's wrong?" (name) said hoping this time he would say something "vee (name) is right fratello you look worried, come on you know you can tell us" Feliciano said only to receive another smack in the head by Romano.

"I told you its nothing! idiotas I'm just tired " he said pissed

"ok ok if you don't want to say it its ok, look we are here" his friend said hoping to calm him down from whatever thing that had gotten into him and pointing at his house

"ok ok lets then see you tomorrow, come inside idiota" Romano says as he pulls his brother inside the house.

(name) decided to sit for a moment sense Francis wouldn't be coming home for a while so she decided to relax and drink some (favorite drink) that she bought in the way there. (name) was on an abandoned section of the park it looked like a forest because it had plants everywhere along with trees and it also had a little abandoned cabin that was located a few yards away, it was the perfect place for rest in her opinion because there she could be with her friends alone without all the other noises from other people, even if some other teens came here, it wasn't a regular thing, so she had all the place to herself, it was a foggy day and it was cold so (name) guessed no one would come, or that's what she though.

"hey bitch!" (name) heard someone calling her name, when she turned around she saw a very pissed Nicole with Steve and Mark besides her. "for your fault I have a week of detention and my parents grounded me!" she barked at her.

"yea and Mark and I too!" Stave said pointing at his brother who also spoke "you will pay for that little whore"

"what is not my fault you started to mess with me in class and he caught you!, besides Romano and I had to stay after class as well" (name) said hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"oh don't fuck with me!, you only stayed after class we have detention the whole week and they called our parents and tell them everything, now we are all grounded and can't go anywhere" Nicole said at (name) angry.

"first! you started to mess with me, I was doing nothing! and second one if you can't go anywhere why are you here?" she said hoping to make them leave her alone.

"why isn't obvious?" Stave said getting closer to her, this was uncomfortable (name) had a bad feeling about this, sadly when she tried to back away she felt Nicole and Mark behind her "we are to make you pay little slut" mark said grabbing her both arms while she tried to kick for free herself.

"let go of me you creeps!" (name) screamed trying to shush them off.

"oh shut up! already!" Nicole said before slapping her face "besides...pets don't talk" she added as Stave came and placed a dog collar around her neck, (name) tried to squirm but that only got Nicole to slap her again "no, bad dog, hold still!" she said hitting her head with her palm like she was some kind of house dog.

"I'm not a dog! let go of me! or I swear to god I-" (name) was interrupted by Mark "you what? I don't see your little italian friend over here neither your french master whore! but you know what you're right, you're not a dog!" and with that Nicole kicked her legs and Mark pulled her to the ground on her knees "you're more like a little bitch now aren't you?" Nicole finished the sentence and begun to scratch her chin, which caused (name) to bite her.

"AWW you slut!" (name) immediately fell a hard punch on your stomach.

"I think we should teach her some manners, what do you say?" Stave asked the other ones that nodded in agreement with a grin on their faces.

"yes that will put her in her place, besides.." Stave said looking at an old water hose that was besides the abandoned cabin "I think she will need a bath" and with that Nicole grabbed her legs and helped mark to get her inside of the little cabin he used the water hose and (name) ended up all wet and soaking, she screamed as loud she could but Nicole slapped her head every time she did and Mark was holding her arms tightly against her back and was pressing (name) to the ground, this was making her feel dizzy due to the impacts on her head and the constant hits she got for the struggle that only ended with her hitting the wall also with her head because the little space of the cabin, after 2 minutes they got tired and decided to let her there "see you tomorrow (name) don't forget to use soap to clean your self you filthy little whore" Nicole said getting close to her, "now you will learn not to fuck with us" Stave added as the three of them closed the door leaving (name) all exhausted and about to fall asleep for the dizziness, sadly when they got out of the cabin and walked a few a few inches away from the there (name) could swear she saw a figure coming out of some bushes and heard a grow coming from outside before falling into a slumber state.

Nicole, Stave and Mark turned around the bushes and immediately they blood run cold. in front of them was a very pissed looking at them with a dead glare on his face, he looked at the cabin where his precious (name) seemed to be about to faint, and with that image he turned to see the three bastards that did this and started to walk towards them.

"Mr. Bonnefoy we were just-" Nicole was interrupted by the teacher again "don't even bother"

the next thing (name) knew she was resting on the bed of her room, someone was shaking her softly for her to wake up, she didn't have any idea of where she was in the beginning but as soon as she sat up she recognized everything. (name) remembered the accident with those idiots and falling asleep due to the tiredness and the dizziness but she had no idea about how she came back, she remembered the figure coming out of the plants and the growl but after that everything was just to foggy. the girl was felling a little headache so she touched her head, for her surprise it was bandaged and she had a cold packet of frizzed vegetables over it, maybe the figure coming out of the bushes was a person who saw of heard what happened and he called for pick me up, she thought to her self before looking at Francis who was still trying to gain her attention, he had a tray besides him with food and a packet of pills.

"hello Francis" (name) said waking up

"hello (name) how are you feeling?"

"what happened?" she asked very confused.

"well I was walking home when I saw a policeman yelling to those kids that mocked at you today in the way to the house I fell curious so I asked him what happened and he told me what they did and that you seemed to be fine, that you just passed out from exhaustion, so I tried to wake you up in the way, you didn't say anything but you were moving and you said some things so I guessed you didn't had any concussion but just ti be sure I checked the symptoms if you wouldn't have just woke up I would be calling a doctor right now" he said slowly for her to understand and begun to caress her face.

"AWW thank you, I really don't know what to say, they just got into my way and attacked me I tried to fight but.." she couldn't finish what she were saying because of Francis cuddling her to his chest and petting her hair softly.

"shh its ok mon petit ange its not your fault, besides it won't happen again" he said in a soft voice.

"ah thanks Francis, I really don't know what to say, thank you very much you just took this all trouble for me and..." she was still dizzy for what happened but she WAS grateful with him for what he did for her, he just made sure she was ok and that counted for her.

"oh its ok (name) you know its a pleasure for me to take care of you, besides I told I will make sure that it never happens again" he said in a soft voice almost whispering to her and tucking her in the bed, rubbing his face against hers. "yes I will make sure no one ever does the same to my little (name)" and with that he gave her a quick but soft kiss on her cheek.

"you will stay here... with me"

**_A/N: so that was chapter 11! do tell me what you think! I mean it I have a horrible problem my blood doesn't have enough reviews by itself! so if I don't get enough reviews I will get really sick AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THE STORY! *cough* cough* REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: ok everyone time for chapter 12! I hope you like it and I would like to reply some following reviews they are from guests so I can't thank them back when they review and so I decided to thank them in this note if some of you are not mentioned do tell me and if you do have an account then I will thank you by PM:**_

_**Rockout girl**_

_**wonder**_

_**luckyknott123**_

_**thank you guys for all your feviews and support it means a lot and thanks for the laughs I had with some of your reviews I hope you all like this chapter. **_

**_ NOW WITH THE STORY!_**

"what?" (name) said looking at her teacher, who then left go of her.

"zhat you will stay here with me, I need to take care of you" he said petting her head softly "I need to make sure you are ok, and zhat you are safe and happy" he added pulling (name)'s head to his chest.

"ok, don't worry Francis, I think I had enough with today, I won't go anywhere I promise, besides I'm sure is late now, and it wasn't my intention to go anywhere"

he was right in this one, (name) wasn't going anywhere after this, she felt so humiliated after what those bastards did to her. Is not like she was planing on going anywhere in the first place. She didn't want to cause any trouble for him so she told her friends that she was not going to any place after school, that she had to come to her teacher's house right after that. Today she thought it wouldn't be so bad to stay in the park a couple of minutes just for drink a (favorite drink) and then go to Francis' house. That nothing bad couldn't happen in that time but guess (name) was wrong. after all she had been though today.

relaxing her head in Francis' chest, finally she allowed some tears to come out.

"I'm sorry *sob* I told my friends that I wasn't going anywhere after school, I just stopped at the park for drink something because it was early. I thought nothing bad would happen in those minutes *sob* I didn't see this coming. I feel so stupid" (name) cried a little bit already feeling embarrassed for her teacher to see her like this; all fragile like, all vulnerable.

"no, shhh (name) its ok, is not your fault, you only stopped for drink something and zhose bastards did this to you" and with that he tightened his hold her, she could practically hear his heartbeat.

"shh, don't feel bad (name), I'm the one who's sorry, I promised I would take care of you"

and with that she could swear she heard a growl coming from his throat but surprisingly his voice was cam and soft.

"yes, it won't end up like this, I will take care of you"

and with that he kissed her head softly, in normal circumstances she would have squirmed at that but now, she felt too sad and tired for it. "thanks Francis" (name) said in a sad voice.

"its nothing, mon petit ange, you rest, now lets nurse you shall we?" and with that he opened a first aid kit and begun to treat her wounds, after he was done he left for cook dinner, telling (name) to wait in the bed until he was done.

(time skip of an hour brought to you bye Francis food)

Francis, had already finished his cooking and was placing everything in a tray for (name), he couldn't help but spoil her after all she had been though today, his poor little pet needed some pampering, and that's exactly what he was going to do, he would feed her and bath her and make sure she was happy and safe and give her all his love. he could see the look in her eyes, she was exhausted and humiliated and NO ONE did that to his precious (name) NO ONE!, those little bastards, he was going to make sure that no one mess with his angel ever again!, but for now his priority was (name), she would feel fragile and scared after this, nothing that some loving can't fix, he thought to himself as he entered her room.

"oh (name), are you awake?, look what I brought you" he coded as he sat on her bed and placed the tray on her lap "are you hungry? I made some chicken soup for you to feel better" he said as he took the ice bag from her head.

"oh thank you Francis, you didn't have to bring the tray up here, I could have go downstairs to the kitchen" she said in a tired voice with a little smile.

"non, you need to rest, now eat before it gets cold" and with that she begun to eat her soup, she looked tired, he was kind of sorry for waking her up but she needed to eat, he didn't want for her to lack of food or anything for that matter.

"uhm I think I'm falling asleep" se said in a whisper, closing her eyes

"zhen count to three mon cheri" Francis said looking at her sleeping face.

"1...2...3" and with that she fell into sleep. she looks so peaceful, he thought to himself as he caressed her face, "here is my chance" and with that he placed the tray aside and led down with her.

"you are so cute (name)" he said snuggling with her and giving her a kiss on the lips "just like a little doll, you know you are mon petit poupée right?" he kept snuggling with her and kissing her cheeks.

"my little poupée is so cute" he kissed her forehead and grabbed the tray, "good night darling, have sweet and pleasant dreams" and with that he walked to the door, letting her beloved (name) to sleep in peace.

(time skip to the next morning brought to you by France while you're sleeping, Author: FRANCE STOP DOING THAT!)

Elizaveta was sitting in the stairs of the school entrance with Romano and Feliciano, when her Friend Bella came running to her "Eli, guys you're not going to believe it!" she said when she finally reached her.

"what? what is it Bell?" she asked to he friend giving her a curious look along with her two friends.

"its (name), remember that yesterday Steve, Mark ad Nicole messed with her and then got crazy and send them to the principal?"

"si I remember, fratello had to stay with her after class, right Romano?" Feli said looking at his brother who was suddenly pale "Romano, are you ok?"

"ss-si I was just remembering how pissed the whine bastard was" Romano said with a trembling voice.

"well apparently, they got detention for a week and their parents grounded them, so they got pissed at (name) and went to look for her after class in the park, you know that place where we all go to be alone in the park, the one with the little cabin?" Bella said to her friends.

"yes but what happened?" Elizaveta asked having a bad feeling inside of her, none of them liked those three guys, they were usually trouble and Elizaveta hated how they messed with (name) because of or how they messed with the Vargas twins because of their called weakness and with her for her liking to do boy things instead of girl things like the rest of the girls, that's why they were friends each other and with other people like her cousins Ludwig and Gilbert, sometimes(he did pissed them of all the time) or their friend Michelle or Katyusha or Matthew, or Antonio they were good people and she could get along with them perfectly, besides they didn't judge or messed with others like this three bastards usually did only because they were bored.

"well apparently they found (name) there and started to hit her and splashing her with a water hose, then they leaved her there unconscious!" Bella said in a very worried voice.

"what?!" they all said at the same time.

"those bastardos!" Romano yelled, standing up "I will show them how to mess with my friend!", at this Elizaveta reacted as well, feeling the rage inside of her " yes, they had no right on doing this! (name) didn't do anything! I will show them how to bully innocent people!", she was totally snapped, she hated when someone messed with her friends, especially one as good as (name), "when did you hear this?"

"about half of hour in Facebook, someone saw them walking to the park and other student saw caring (name) to his home" Bella said still in her worried voice, when suddenly she said loudy then usual ."hey look there she is!" and with that she pointed at (name) who was walking trying to avoid the crowd of students who was stalking her to a corner trying to know what happened.

(pov change)

(name) was totally nervous now. She had come to school despite Francis suggestion about staying in his home for rest. (name) didn't want to look like a coward so she said she would go that she wanted to face her problems so she came. Francis said he had some chores to do so the girl came walking to school and soon as she did she regretted it. Apparently someone had seen the guys walking to the park and other person saw Francis caring her to his home, so the whole school knew what happened and sense curiosity its a strong thing now everyone was doing questions to her. No matter how many times (name) said she didn't want to talk about it so she was beyond of embarrassed right now. She felt so vulnerable, and so many questions at time were making her dizzy.

"hey (name) its true that they put a dog collar on you?" one asked "hey can't you remember anything after you fainted?" a girl shouted "hey (name) did they caused that black bruise on your head?" another boy asked her suddenly (name) felt like the crowd was being separated by a bunch of people and she felt some familiar Hungarian accent shouting "hey leave her alone, don't you have anything to do?!" and as soon as she looked up she saw her friends Elizaveta, Bella, and the Vargas brothers.

"Eli" (name) shouted relieving.

"oh (name), I'm sorry are you ok?, come lets talk in private" and with that she took (name) to the ladies bathroom where the boys waited outside and (name) explained everything to the girls.

"oh god! they actually did that?!" Bella Asked her in a shocked voice.

"yes it was awful, I feel so humiliated, now the whole school knows it and they won't leave me alone. I don't want to make a show from this" (name) said in a low voice.

"oh I'm sorry, (name)" and with that she pulled her into a hug along with Eli "we will make sure you don't have to go around giving explanations" they both said.

"thanks girls" she said to them, "you're the best"

"now where are those bastards?!" Elizaveta asked her. "I don't know, I haven't see them sense I fainted yesterday" she said worried.

"well it doesn't matter, we will deal with them later, besides I don't think the school will let them get away with this" she said to (name) as they all came out of the bathroom.

"bella, fratello and I wanted to say we are here for you, if you need something si?" Feli said, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"si and you wait until I put my hands on them!" Romano said in an angered voice that only meant that there was going to blood.

"thanks guys, I will" (name) said hugging them, then they all turned to class and took their seats. They were all ready to start the class when came in.

"oh good morning , what can I do for you?" their teacher said.

"I came to talk to the students" said looking at they all. "as you all know yesterday, three of your classmates were send it to the principal's office, and as I have heard some of you saw them on the park, is that right?"

"yes" they all said, noticing the serious face in they consoler.

"well, the thing is...that they are missing"

_**A/N: DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUM! AND THE PLOT TIGHTENS! ONE MORE TIME!**_

_**now you all be good and review remember (insert Russia's aura here) the kids in the park didn't review! ;) **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: so I have news! today its my last day or my two weeks winter Holidays and sense tomorrow I will go back to school I decided to post this chapter early sense I won't be able to submit that frequent from now on but don't worry I will manage to update for you guys. **_

_**so like always Hetalia or the characters don't belong to me**_

"what?" they all said when they heard Mr. Kirkland, "are you joking?" one of them said, not taking the matter seriously.

"I'm afraid not, the last time they were seen by their parents was after school, their parents got worried because they went to their rooms and they weren't there, they were grounded so their parents thought they just escaped to go and hang our with friends but they never came back home after hours of waiting they called the police, and this morning they called the school and talked to us about it asking us if we knew something, I don't know if you being their classmates talked to them yesterday or saw them, so we are here to ask you if you know anything, we are sorry for have to come and tell you this, in this way but they're missing sense yesterday at 5:00Pm so, I think if anyone has something to say, please come to my office ok?" he said deadly serious.

"yes " they all said.

"good, I will be on my office if anyone needs anything" and with that he left with their teacher who apparently had some questions for him, leaving they all shocked, and as soon as he did, they all begun to chat about the news, apparently (name) was the last one who saw them so everyone gave her looks, some of them were about to ask her what happened but in that moment Joe one of the best friends of Steve and Mark and Paulina one of Nicole's best friends started to tell the class what they knew.

"so they said they were grounded and that they would escape so they could pull a prank on (name), and that they would come to my house after that for hang out a little bit, but they never came, I tried to call them but they never answered, I couldn't call to their homes because they weren't suppose to be out" Joe said sounding very worried. (Name) have never seen a boy like this but she wasn't surprised. the girl could imagine how would she feel if Romano or Elizaveta or any of her friends would go missing like that. She would be already crying, just like Paulina who was sobbing and telling as she could what was the last thing she knew about her best friend.

"she said that, she would escape and that Mark and Steve would go with her, she invited me to go but I had to go to Gym so I told her that I couldn't and that I would be on my house at seven if she wanted to come and do something, she said yes but she never came" and then she begun to sob massively and took deep breaths for keep her story "when I came back I tried to call her, but she didn't answer her phone, neither responded my texts *sob* I thought that maybe she was doing something, I never knew what happened after the park" and then she and Joe turned at (name) giving her both pleading looks.

"(name) , please if you know something, I know they did things to you, but please" she said sobbing

"look, I don't know anything I swear, I was on the park and I stopped for drink something when they came and started to insult me and snapped that dog collar at me, then they dragged me to the cabin and splashed me with the water-hose, every time I tried to struggle they gave me another hit on the head, so after some minutes I passed out, when I woke up I was at 's home and he was nursing me, he didn't saw them but he told me a policeman did and that's all he said". (name) said and before anyone could ask something the teacher came into the classroom again.

"kids!, look I know this is shocking but if anyone knows something, don't waste it here, go and talk to Arthur ok?, I know its hard, but its the best thing we can do, so if anyone has something that wants to share with the principal or go on, I give you my permission if you want to do it now, its ok, remember sometimes any help no matter how little it is, can change things" she said looking concerned at them. After some awkward minutes, Joe and Paulina walked out of their desk towards the teacher, they said something to her in a low voice and went of. (name) knew they would probably have something to say to , and with that thought she decided she would go and talk about what happened. (name) didn't like them, neither they liked her but one thing was true, this was a serious matter, they were missing somewhere and nobody knew how or why. (name) couldn't imagine were they could be now, or if they were even alive. some of them thought that maybe they were kidnapped and that there would be call for ask a reward soon, or that they would be sold in the border for children traffic or something like that, and finally others thought that they were already dead under a bridge or somewhere else. Above all that, (name) was scared and being the last one who saw them, she concluded that the last thing she could do as a good person was tell what happened in the park. Maybe that could help with something.

"excuse me I would like to go too" she said and went to her desk.

"ok (name) you can go" and with that she left. Once she reached 's office, (name) saw a cop and for her surprise was also there through the window, maybe he is telling what happened too, she said to her self and went with Joe and Paulina to knock at the door. Once Francis was out they all started to explain as they could what you knew.

"so that's what happened?" asked the cop at they all with a serious face.

"yes, that's all we know" they said at him and looked down at the ground.

"ok, its not much but it will do, you can go" the cop said

(time skip to the end of the day brought to you by England dressed as a cop)

Romano had been worried sick the whole day, he couldn't help but remember the day he had yesterday, , his words what he said to him, could it be possible? the whine lover bastard, was insane and he knew that, but this? was he able to do something like that?, he saw how pissed he was with those kids, so maybe it was possible, but he wasn't sure, but one thing was clear, the bastard was up to something and he had to din out what it was, and warn (name).

"hey fratello" Feliciano shouted at his brother

"what do you want?" Romano siad suddenly annoyed.

"lets go home, (name) is waiting for us in the exit"

"ah si, (name), yea lets go" and with that he walked with Feliciano to the exit, as soon as they did they saw (name) sitting in a bench with Elizaveta and Bella, she had a worried expression on her face, he couldn't blame her first she has to stay at the damn french's house, after that some bastards make fun of her and then they go and attack her for something that was not her damn fault and finally she finds out that those bastards are missing and that she was the last person who saw them. it was to much for bear even for him, its going to be a !"!$$·% long week, he said to himself as he walked towards (name).

"hey, how're you feeling ragazza?" he asked worried seeing her like that.

" not so well, I know is not my fault or anything but this is all to much for a week" she said to him giving him a tired look.

"look (name), I told you that e would help you and we will, right idiota?" he said glring at his brother who was now sitting next to Eli.

"si, we will, you know you can count with us" Feli siad, sounding happy and cheerful as usual.

"thanks guys"

"its nothing (name), remember if anyone piss you off, you just come with us and we will help you, and if that whine loving bas-" he could finish what he was saying, suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to look up at an annoyed glaring at him.

"if the whine loving what?, " he said smirking at the italian like a cat that just caught a mouse.

"eh well I just..." he couldn't bring himself up to say something, if he feared the french bastard before now he was terrified of him, honestly who wouldn't after what had happened.

"oui, zhat's what I thought, now if you excuse me, (name) I don't want you to walk alone in the streets so you will be going home with me from now on" he said petting her hair AGAIN, honestly he is going to rub her scalp of, he thought.

"but I thought the principal didn't want for you to do it" she said innocently, well that's something he had to admit about (name) she was a good girl, TO GOOD, she was very guidable sometimes, only sometimes, she could suspect from people but she couldn't say when someone was up to something, at least not until it was very obvious.

"non, dear, the principal gave me permission so I can watch closely" and with that he hugged her, "I don't want anything happening to you" and with that he glared at him and said "goodbye " and after practically pull (name) to his car, he went him and grabbed his hand like saying goodbye again, only he was squeezing him strongly, and it was actually hurting him a little bit, before realizing him and go to his car he just glared deadly at him and said.

"watch what you say in front of my little pet"

_**A/N: and! that was chapter 13 everyone! now review! remember everytime you review France loses 5 minutes of go and bother you! :D **_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: ok everyone I am back sorry for taking so long but I came back to school so I don't have that much time now. anyway I will try to submit a chapter for week so yea you will have one new chapter every week and I hope you are happy with that **_

_**anyway sense I thanked the reviews of the users who commented my story in PMs. I would like to thank for the reviews of those who don't have an account:**_

**_Luckyknott123: I am glad you are expecting good things from my story and I hope you will enjoy the future chapters too and as I said I will submit a chapter for week so at least there will be one new chapter every week. _**

**_muffin mc lover: thanks I am glad you think so and don't worry I will keep writing more_**

**_Good: thank you very much I am glad you like it _**

_**now lets get on with the story!**_

Arthur, went to his car and put his things in the back sit, he had a long day, in fact everyone had a long day, one thing was when three students ended up in jail for doing something stupid or they escaped for their homes and appeared at the next day, but three students missing was something that was not normal at al, this was weird, so close to the school, and at such an early hour on the afternoon, it was a

mystery. parents were not happy at all, the school had to call the parents of the classmates of this children and tell them what happened, everyone ended scared or confused, and almost everyone came to pick their children at the end of the day instead of letting them walk home, and he understood them, this happened to close to the school, he would have done the same if he had a child in this situation, and he knew he would have a lot of children coming to talk to him in this days, the idea made him extremely tired, if it wasn't enough with the frog keeping a student in his house now...wait a sec!, he said to himself, the frog!, he noticed how angry he was with those kids when they insulted him and (name), he looked like he was going to hit them!, the park was near his home, and now they went missing, but was it possible? he knew Francis for nearly 6 months but he was sure he wasn't a killer!, he may be a creep and a pervert but surely not a killer!, he wouldn't! right?..., once he placed everything in his car, he was ready to go, when he saw the frog talking to someone and leave, once he did, a person stayed there shaking in a bench looking right to his car, he looked like he was scared, really scared.

(while)

Francis was driving to his home, for the first time in while he felt the urge to get there as soon as possible, no because he was exited no, that was when he first go his beloved pet. This time it was for keep her safe, safe from all those classmates that bullied her and tormented her, from those who kept asking her questions about her horrible experience and FROM THOSE WHO WERE MAKING SCARE OF HIM!, scare of him!. He couldn't believe it!. How dare he tell that to my precious little pet!, I would never do anything for hurt her!. He is just jealous because I can keep her safe and he can't!. He said to himself getting more and more angry.

"Francis, are you ok?" she asked getting his attention.

"ah, oh oui (name), I'm ok." He said trying to sound calm.

"you look a little stressed" she said nervous. AWW she is worried about me, how cute!. He said to himself, unable to repress a warm smile.

"oh, its nothing mon cheri, I'm ok, its just a long day"

"well yes, I know, I'm exhausted too" she said.

"AWW (name), I know, but its ok, is all over ok?" He responded rubbing her hand for comfort her.

"me I wish so, this have been a long week, and its just tuesday!"

"I know, I know, but think about it, what else can happen?, I know it has been hard, and I'm not going to lie to you, this days will look sad, but as soon as you're home with me, I will make you smile ok?"

that was true, there was nothing left to happen now, at least for (name). Now all she would is go to school and come back home with him, the atmosphere would be gloomy but once she leaves the school and goes home with him at the end of the day, he would make her smile and laugh!. He was going to make sure she didn't have to suffer anything!. Not the stress of being bullied, not some stupid boy telling her nasty things about him, not nothing. He would keep her happy and safe!.

"thanks Francis, I will try to see the bright side" she said giving him a tired smile. AWW well at least she tries!. He said to himself.

the rest of the ride went quiet, he would glance at (name) for time to time. She was so nice, so sweet. He couldn't understand how anyone would want hurt such an angel!. Well not quite, he could understand things to a certain point. He could understand the kids mocking at a girl for staying with her teacher even if he was a friend from her family for years. He could understand insults, he went to high school, he knew how things worked but he was solving that. He was keeping her safe. He knew it hurt her but it was all for a good cause, she needed this time with him. It was important for them. She needed to know him better so she would love him!. But then again, one thing was insult someone, mock of someone and all but from there to hit her unconscious and leave her on a cabin!. That was stepping out of the line besides is not like it was her fault in the first place. She didn't even tell him they were messing with her, He found out in his own!, she didn't punished them, he did, and she didn't even asked for stay with him, her friends were busy, her relatives were busy, she was stuck wit him!. Well was, one part of his head said to him. In that moment he arrived at his home and give one last glance at (name) through the rearview mirror. No she is still stuck with me. Another part of his head said to him. She is not going anywhere in this days, in fact, she is not going anywhere any time soon.

(while)

Feliciano was sitting with Eli and Bela. Their parents have called them and said to them to wait in the school. They didn't want for them to walk home alone after what had happened. That gave Romano a chance to think about things, he was petrified!. He was sitting in a bench thinking about what had happened, the whine bastard was going crazy!. He had his doubts about if he had something to do with those three students or not but he was indeed crazy!. No teacher was that over protective! and what was with the "my little pet"?!. First he calls her "my (name)" and then "my little pet". He didn't know what to do. He was afraid of speaking with his brother because he would get even more scared! and he didn't want to talk to anyone from the school because he was afraid no one would believe him. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking towards him and poke his shoulder.

"AAA!" he jumped to see sitting in the bench next to him.

"sorry!, I didn't wan to scare you" he said to him.

"AA don't do that!" he almost shouted at him, now what? he thought, what did this man wanted?!

"I saw you shaking in here, you look nervous are you ok? what did the teacher said to you, did you do something?"

Romano just kept quiet looking at him. How much did he wan to tell someone, how much he wished he could tell how scared he was for him and for (name) but he couldn't, he just couldn't! "no, I'm ok" he lied.

"its because of right?, you know I know you're friends with (name) and I know you hate him" he asked to him, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

Romano froze at that. Could it be possible? maybe this man could help him? no. What was he saying! he would just try to calm him down and probably call for give him a lecture and that only would end up in problems for him!.

"I said I'm ok" Romano said and stood up ready for leave.

"I'm actually worried about her too" the consoler said grabbing his shoulder.

"what are you worried about?" Romano asked

"you also think he did it right?" he said, giving Romano a warm look. "I know you , I have been in this school for years, and I know that man, and I also know when a student has a particular problem with a teacher, look you tell me what is happening here, I won't tell anyone I swear!, it will be a secret!"

"no you will tell him or my parents or someone, you can't help me" Romano said loudy not being able to repress his nerves. He wanted to speak but couldn't. He was getting to nervous, he wanted to go home!.

"then you admit, that you need help" the british man said to him.

"what do you want?!" Romano practically shouted to him, getting desperate with each moment that conversation went longer.

"I want to help you, and (name)"


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: so here I have a surprise chapter for you all!**_

_**France: but Luli we thought you would only submit once a week ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE MORE OFTEN?!**_

_**me: no no, I won't francey pants. its just I am missing school today and I wanted to submit this early so yea enjoy this. I the next chapter will be ready for the weekend so I hope you all readers enjoy this until then. and please review. **_

"what do you mean?" Romano said to Arthur with a suspicious glare,

"I mean, I want to help you, look I understand that you don't like (name) staying with that teacher but"

then he got paused, Romano looked at him and thought that probably he just didn't wanted to tell him his opinion, consolers weren't suppose to that after all, but he was hoping he would make an exception, he needed to think he could trust him this.

"but, what? we all know you don't like that guy" Romano said at him as if it were obvious, how many times have we all see them fight in the hallways?, he said to himsef

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Arthur said loudy

"when you two fight, you don't insult each other as quiet as you think" the italian boy said in a bored tune.

"well fine, you're right I hate that wanker, and I don't like the idea of (name) staying with him, for personal motives" he said crossing his arms "but we are talking about you, look you can tell me I won't tell anyone I promise" he said in a convincing voice, that made Romano sigh.

"fine, I will speak" Romano said and sighed "he is always petting her head when he is near her, and I'm sure you know she has been staying after class a lot, but is not because she is bad in his subject she is really good, but he always finds an excuse for make her stay, she said she was feeling uncomfortable, that now every time she is in his class, she can't focus or pay attention anymore, because in the only thing she can thing about, is leaving, and that gives him more reason to make her stay, but that's not everything" after that Romano kept quiet, he didn't know if he could do this, the teacher scared him, very much, but he wasn't sure if that was a good reason enough for speak, what if the wine bastard finds out about him telling the consoler, on the other hand, maybe the consoler could help him to solve his problem, he decided he would risk himself, not only for him, but for (name)

"Romano, you can tell me, I promise you that I will fix it, for (name) and also for you, nothing bad will happen if you tell me, sometimes face your problems alone without telling other people for help, is worst then tell some friend or family"

"ok, if you promise that nothing will happen, well, she says that every time she has to stay after class with him, he tries to chat with her like he wants to know her better, and that hi always rubbing her arms and her face, that he is always petting her like she were some kind of lap pet, and sense she is staying with him, he is starting to act weird like, over protective Romano talked glaring at the floor, this was harder for him then it looked like, but had started already, so he just had to continue and finish now, and there was no other way.

"what do you mean over protective?" Arthur said

"when those bastards, mocked (name), he made me and her to stay after class, he gave us the traditional lecture, but when we were going out he waited until she was far from and grabbed me bye the shoulder, he said for me to never do that again, that she was his (name) and he was who takes care of her, and today, what you just saw was him again, I went to the school exit and I saw (name) looking sad so I went to talk to her, in one moment I said to her that if any other classmate made her feel sad, that she could talk to me and I would help her, then I said to her that if the "wine loving-" and I couldn't finish because he appeared behind of my back and took (name) to his car, after he did, he came and squeezed my hand like saying goodbye, he was actually hurting me a little bit, but the worst is what he said next, he said: look what you say in front of my little pet" after he kept quiet, he was hoping for the consoler to say something to him for comforting, to help him, but sadly he only looked at him and responded

"I think I can help you, look I don't think he has something to do with this three students"

"I knew it!, I knew you couldn't help me" Romano said, extremely scared about what would happen now, the consoler would talk to the teacher hoping for him to stop, and the teacher would probably kill him, he could feel it, the way he looked at him, it was like a dark aura coming from his blue eyes, it was hard to explain.

"BUT...I think I can help you, look what he is doing is not correct, and he could get in trouble for this, if you are this scared I won't let him know you told me all this, but I will do something ok?"

"ok, I'm just worried about (name) ok? I don't know if he did something to the bastards or no, (name) said that she waked up on his house and that he found her bye an police officer that was walking there and caught those students, but I don't care about that, I just care about how weird he is behaving and my friend staying with him", in that moment he noticed something weird, for an instant the face of the british seemed to have certain worried expression on it, after a minute of awkward silence he stood looked at him and said

"fine, I will see you tomorrow, we will finish our conversation then, for now, go with your brother, he is waiting for you about 5 minutes ago, I would recommend for you to leave this conversation just for us" and with that Romano left and went to Feliciano who was waiting for him.

"vee, what took you so long fratello?"

"nothing idiota, nothing" Romano said and proceeded to walk home with him.

(pov change)

once (name) and Francis got to his home she helped him to carry a few stuff that he needed, those were boxes that he needed for her to carry to the door of his study. she was helping him with the last one when something in the garden called her attention. It was a tiny window at the wall of the second floor in one of the houses sides, it looked really small and it was all dusted. (name) didn't know how did she miss it, maybe because it was in one of the house sides and not at the front.

"Francis what's that an attic?" she asked slightly curious

"oui, but don't go near it for any reason (name), you see its full dirt and dust, I almost never use it so there's probably spiders or rats in there, besides its so old that the stairs are broken, they were broken when I first got here so its dangerous. Please don't enter there" he said in a very serious tune

"oh, ok, I won't go there if its dangerous besides the idea or rats and spiders is not much of mi liking, but I have a question, why I did never see the inside house door for enter there?"

"that's because is not in one of the hallways, is..." he paused for a moment. (name) was surprised bye the fact that he had a nervous expression on his face "it doesn't matter is somewhere there, I told you I almost never use it, I only remember entering once, but everything was so dirty and messy that I never ddid again so I don't remember" he said with a little laugh

"oh well ok then" (name) said while they were both going to the door of his study. she noticed he spent a lot of time there and every time he leaved the place he locked the door. That didn't surprise her, he probably had a lot of stuff there, that sure were important so the girl never bothered him when he was there and if the phone ringed or something she just knocked at the door and tell him.

"ok this is the last one" she said placing the box in front of Francis' study

"ok well if you need me I will be on my study, I will be out in half of hour to prepare dinner, like always if you need anything call me" he said opening the door of his study very slowly and he practically squeezed himself though the door for enter. Seriously what does he has there, that is so important for me not to see it?. (Name) said to her self.

"ok I will be on my room then" and with that the (H/C) girl leaved him to do whatever work he had to do and went to chat with her friends.

(time skip brought to you by the author, France: let me do the time skip!, author: no you will scare the reader!)

Arthur was driving like a crazy, he didn't know what was he doing but after the day he had, he only knew that he had to do this, at least now, he wouldn't sleep at night otherwise, once he reached his destination, he stopped the car and practically run to the door, once there he begun to knock harder and harder.

"open the door you bloody wanker" he shouted, but for his surprise it wasn't Francis the one who opened the door for him it was (name)

"ah, hello , can I help you?" she said politely at him, she looked surprised to see him there, but he had no time for that now.

"(name) yes you can, is home?" he said panting heavily, already with his heart on his mouth.

"eh yes, he is in his study, do you want me to go and bring him down?" she said, looking again surprised.

"no, stay here, don't go near him!, I will go look for him" and with that, he practically pushed him self inside and went up stairs to look for the frog

"oh, ok but knock first! he's working in there!" the girl said loudy at him and followed him to the second floor after that she went to her room.

he paid no attention to that and went right to the second floor hallway, once he saw a door that wasn't a bathroom neither his bedroom and knocked "open the door"

"zhat's the meaning of zhis?!" said at him coming out of the study, and looking like he wanted to kill him.

"you need to answer a few questions!" Arthur said at him completely mad, he didn't care if he looked crazy in this moment or if he was acting like one, he just was doing what his instincts tell him and nothing more.

"zhat are you talking about and don't be so loud! (name) is trying to study in this floor!"

"you told her, that you found her in the park after your meeting, because there was policemen lecturing those students for what they did to her right?" he said completely angry

"oui and so?, look if you came to speak about nonsense, let us at least be down the stairs so we won't disturb (name) " replied at him, giving him a very pizzed off, look, and tring to push him to go to the stairs but Arthur just stopped him.

Arthur, knew what he had to do now, he wanted to know, he needed to know, and after all he knew, this was the only way "the police department said no one saw those children, and the teachers said that you didn't stay for the meeting"

"you need to be leaving now Arthur" the frog said to him with a poker face and a cold voice.

"What?! I'm telling you this, and that's the only explanation you give me!, come on! why don't you excuse your self like you always do?! come on!" he said angry and snapping at the cold reaction that the frog was giving him.

"LEAVE!" Francis said loudy and was about to enter his study, when Arthur tried to stop him he ended inside of this one, his blood chilled out when he did, thousands and thousands of picture of (name) all around the walls, some of them from when she was a baby, others were paintings, also hanging from the wall, but the worst of that was a cardboard with pictures, of her mother, a woman that looked just like her, Romano, HIM! and those exactly three students, and two of those pictures had a red x over it.

"Francis, you did it right?"


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: sooooo here chapter 16! I hope you like it and that you will review!. believe me when I say this will make everything clear but I won't spoil it for you! SO GO AHEAD AND READ!. like always I would thank to the ones that I can't thank by private notes:**_

**WonderRabbit: thanks for all your support and your reviews, it means a lot that you like my story so thank you very much and don't worry I like long reviews. :D**

_**Veronica Mars: thank you, I am glad you like my story and good luck with the Prussians **_

_**Luckyknott123: thanks I am really glad you like my story and the chapters I write and I hope this makes all the waiting worth it. **_

**_now back to the story! _**

Romano was walking home with Feli when something caught his brother's attention

"eh fratello look, is the consoler 's car, hi " Feli said waving at him as his passed with the windows closed in a fast speed.

"I didn't know he lived near here" Romano said, usually he would care a little and nothing about what would a teacher do, but after what had happened in this last hours he felt weird, like he had a bad feeling inside of him.

"how weird I wonder why was he in such a hurry" Feli said making Romano a little nervous, he just hoped for him to not talk with the whine loving bastard as he promised, he really didn't want any trouble with this man, now that thought about it, he should kept quiet when he could, after all whatever thing that the bastardo was up to would end up on friday afternoon, right?

(while)

*BUMP*

(name) was lying in her room with her headphones on when that was what called her attention a loud "bump" from somewhere in the house, it sounded near yet. It was all silent now. After rubbing her ayes a little she remembered that she had been studying with her headphones on sense had arrived. the girl didn't want to listen to his fights with her teacher so as soon as he came she went to the kitchen to grab a snack and went to her room that was far away from his study and used her head phones while doing her homework. the (h/c) girl guessed that she must have fell sleep at some point.

"what was that?" (name) said still a little sleepy

*silence*

"why do I always fell sleep like this?" that was true (name) have been falling asleep a lot lately. She guessed it was because of everything that had happened maybe I'm just tired from all this stress. She said to her self as she stood up and looked at her clock it was 7:30 Pm. (name) had been sleeping for an hour and a half so she went to the kitchen to drink something and went back to the room sadly as she went she heard it again.

*bump*

"what is that?" the girl thought as she tried to guess from where it was coming, this time she could guess it was coming from Francis Study but it sounded like something falling or stumbling or something. (name) went to his door and knocked.

"Francis, are you alright in there?, do you need any help?" (name) asked, sadly there was no reply but she guessed he must have been there because if he got out he would have leaved a note or something and there was no note in the kitchen or message. After knocking some time (name) heard the same sound, this time it was a little louder and it wasn't stoping. That's when (name) realized something. The sound wasn't precisely coming from the study it was coming from above it

"the attic, I thought he never used it?" she thought as she tried to open the door. To her surprise the key was on the floor, after hearing the sound over and over. She guessed he was neither moving something or he fell, because the sound was kind of rough. Maybe he is hurt or something. He said the stair was broken. Should I go in and help?. (name) thought for a sec, she was debating her self if she should enter or not. Francis had asked her not to do it but those sounds where getting the best of her curiosity. the girl was suddenly taken from her train of thought when a loud *CRASH* was hear again. After that everything went silence.

"ok I have to see what's going on" she said and entered the room, sadly she regret it when she did

"what the fuck" (name) said as she saw all the pictures that were hanging on the walls, all of her.

"don't believe this, what's this?" (name) thought shocked as she walked over the pictures. Some of then where form where she was a baby, she even recognized some old ones from her first day of school or her vacation from last year in mexico with her parents. The worst part was that there wasn't only picture also items. ITEMS from her house!, teddy bears, albums, even clothes!

"my old baby blanket" the shocked teen said as she picked it up from an open box. It was an old (F/C) blanket that she use to take everywhere when she was a baby. (name) thought she had kept that on her house basement along with her other baby things but no those were all here in his house. Right into the boxes her mother had packet, those even had "(name)'s baby things" written all over them!.

"its like a creepy (name)'s museum!" she said starting to panic. That's when (name) saw something familiar. The boxes that had asked her to help him bring on here.

"please don't be more stuff of mine" she said whispering and opened the boxes, they were empty and above them was something even weirder. A cardboard with pictures; there was one of (name) surrounded by a red heart, there were other pictures, one of her father and her mother, of Romano, of her aunt, of Mr Kirkland and of the three students that bullied her! and those last three had a big X on them just like her aunt that also had X over it.

"what? this is insane, why would he want for me to carry empty boxes and why does he has a cardboard with pictures of people I know AND WHY DOES HE HAS A WEIRD, CREEPY MUSEUM ABOUT ME?!" (name) said to her self and started to pant heavily. This was starting to scare to much. She wanted to run, She was really freaked out, and..

"(name)?, is that you?, are you in here?" the voice of Francis was coming from the stairs

"what do I do?!" (name) thought as she started to panic even more with the sound of his footsteps coming to the hallway. she couldn't get out of there, he would see her. She didn't want to face him for this, she wan't ready, she still on shock besides now (name) knew why he had this room closed so how would he react at her inside of it? and then a thought came to (name)'s mind. She believed that had made those sounds from the attic but if he was on the stairs then who was up there?

"oh god, I have to hide!" and as she said that to her self, (name) run to the only rout of scape she found in that room. A very narrow hallway with stairs in it. She guessed it was the attic he told her about so she went there and found a key on the door. The sound of Francis' footsteps getting closer made (name) open the door and go inside, looking into the room...what she saw couldn't be real.

there they were, 5 corpses resting in the attic, the corpses of people you knew!

"ahhhh?" (name) said as she saw a corner of the room where the corpses of 3 people were hanging from the celling, they were hanging from what she thought were ropes but when she stared in shock, she saw that those weren't ropes, they were dog collars. Everyone had one on their neck, and everyone was hanging from the dog lashes that were attach to them, all bruised with long cuts scars in their bodies, that didn't even had a single pice of clothe in them only muzzles in their mouths besides them there was an old wooden box where the corpse of a woman was resting. This one looked older and it had a horrible smell of rotten meat and fuel on it actually the whole room smelled like rotten meat from the bodies but that didn't hide the hint of fuel (name) felt this corpse had. It looked completely grey and it was rotting slowly, but (name) wasn't sure if it wasn't burned because it had marks all over it and the hair was completely gone. There was no possible way of recognize who it was because it was almost a skeleton besides the corpse there was a jerry-can but the worst was that in the other corner of the room a chained was lying on the floor. He had a little of blood coming from his head and he wasn't moving but around him there was a broken jar and some boxes and his position looked more like the one of someone who fell.

"oh god" (name) said as she went to her knees and started to shake, rocking her self back and fort. She wanted to scream but her mouth couldn't, it just couldn't, it was like the scream was as scare as she and decided to hide in her throat. the terrified girl continued to rock her self and take deep breaths despite the horrible rotten smell, for calm her self down and try to think straight about what was happening sadly the panic she was felling was such that she puked a little on her shoes due to the mix of the smell and fear. after about 3 minutes of panic, a flash came to her mind

"the cardboard" (name) whispered as she remember the cardboard that she saw just a minute ago. the pictures, the noises, the messages from her aunt, the students going missing!, now it all made sense, those marked where the ones that were death, but then..

"Nicole, Mark, Steve, my aunt" (name) thought scared and realized that those unrecognizable corpses where them only that were probably rotten.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IS HE DOING THIS?" (name) said a little louder and started to cry.

"I did it because I love you" a soft voice made (name) turn on her back to see Francis standing there with a concerned smile on his face.

_**A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM! AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 16! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU WANT MORE YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK FOR THE NEXT ONE UNTIL THEN TAKE CARE GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**and remember: THE ONES IN THE ATTIC DIDN'T REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ;) **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: ok everyone here is chapter 17! I hope you guys like it. like always I would like to thank to those who don't have an account in here:**_

_**luckyknott 123: I am sorry but I have to. Besides there will be a chapter every week so yea tou will be ok and I hope you feel better, **_

_**WonderRabbit: I am glad you liked it and I appreciate your excitement about it. **_

**_before we start with the story I have announce. Next saturday I will go on a trip for a week so there will be no update of the next chapter that day maybe I can submit it earlier but I am not promising you anything. so yea maybe there will be a week where a I don't submit. _**

**_now back to the story!_**

(name) left out a scream and backed away hitting a pile of boxes on the ground.

"hush, its ok mon amour, I did it because I love you" he repeated with a calm tune on his voice as we walked a few steps towards her-

"what?!" (name) said as she stood up with tears on her eyes, pressing herself against the pile

"oh (name), sorry, you weren't suppose to see this" he said with a worried voice.

"I...well...ah" (name) mumbled in an attempt to try to make a complete sentence, as she shacked paralyzed of fear.

"shhhh" he hushed softly with a smile on his face "its ok (name), its ok, everything will be fine, I can explain you this, come here" he walked towards the sobbing girl once again

"please" she said crying "what's going on in here?" she could finally spit out looking straight into Francis' eyes as she tried to doge him and ended up getting near the door

"AWWW my poor (name), don't worry, I won't hurt you, I did zhis out for love, I did because I love you" he said not taking his eyes from hers

"what?, no please, this is not real, is not, it can't be" (name) said trying to absorb the whole the situation she was in now.

"(name) please, don't lie to me, I know you could feel it, you saw how I was towards you, you could knew I cared for you, you knew I adored you" he said looking at her, with a mix of desperate and smirking expression on his face

"w-what?, I even if I suspected something , you're my teacher, and you just killed people!, this can't be for me, you're a murder!" (name) manage to scream after a minute of awkward silence, looking at the corpses and then quickly at the door ready to run if she had to

"I know I am, but I do love you (name), I know is 'ard to hear now, but you knew I had a thing for you, zhis past days we were getting so closer to each other but zhose bastards-"

"stop it-" she said not wanting to hear more

"zhey were getting in our way" he started to raise his voice

"please, you're scaring me" she said crying

"THEY WERE TRYING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME, I HAD TO KILL THEM!"

"you're insane!" she screamed as she run out of the attic only to be followed by him

"NON, YOU WON'T GET IN OUR WAY TOO!" he said as he chased her down the stairs into his study

the terrified female dashed out of the attic and the study. (Name) was lucky she didn't trip from the stairs because of her hurry sadly as she reached for the front door she realized it was locked, she tried her best to find the keys but couldn't see them and she was out of time. The back door!, (name) said to her self only to be called back to earth by a joggling sound coming from behind her.

"looking for zhis?" Francis said smirking at her, with that he started to walk towards her but (Name) dodged again and went behind the dining room table as he walked there, she went to the other side of it

"in the beginning you were just my pet student" he said trying to get to her but she went right to the right side of the table looking for the door only for him to the same and make her stop.

"but then I grew to like you more and more with each day, your personality your appearance, your everything, you were so much more then my pet student, I just wanted you all to my self, I knew I had to have you" he said going straight to her which made her run to the living room towards the back door, but unfortunately that was also locked

"and then your mother said that your father would go away, all I had to do was steal some of his papers from work, for your mother to go over there and help him, and fire up your damn aunt's home" he said with a grin that send her chills down her spine

"she was your friend!" was the only thing (name) could scream at the moment

"that old bitch!, she talked to me on Facebook and invited me over sometimes, I only chattered with her because I knew she was your aunt, she always looked weird at me, only for showing interest in you, she even tried to put you against me, with those messages, like I'm some kind of monster, like I would do some damage to you, LIKE ITS WRONG FOR ME TO LOVE YOU!"

"you're crazy!" she yelled still backing away

"and zhen zhose bastards, making you sad, comparing you to a filthy whore, treating you like an animal, making fun of you, attacking you, they were the horrible ones!, hurting my dear (name)!, you weren't the bitch that deserved to suffer in there, THEY WERE"

(name) let out a scream and tried to run heading to the living room again. Maybe I can scape through some window, she thought but tripped when Francis tried to grab her arm and she struggled

"stop this!, stay away!". (Name) cried as she crawled to a corner shaking for the fear of what would happen if he cached her

"how funny, that's exactly what that damn brit said!, *stay away from her*, and then he wanted to report me to the police!, what an idiot!, if he had stayed away from us like I told him, I wouldn't had to get ride of him too, and that pesky little friend of yours, he is one them too, putting you against me, for you to hate me!, all of them they deserve it, they were all against us, attacking, stealing, they wanted to take mon ange away from me!, MY BELOVED PET, MY LOVE, MY JOY, THEY WANTED TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS (NAME) "

"please, stay away!, I'm not your pet, I want to go" (name) cried out loud for him to stop yet it looked like her pleas had a little and nothing of effect on him because he kept smiling at her like he wanted to squeal of delight.

"AWWW mon petit ange, don't cry, I don't like to see you sad, don't be afraid my little pet" he said gently walking towards the scared teen

"why would I hurt you uhm? I'm your friend, I would never do anything to my precious little (name)" he kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly "you're mine now, and I will love you and make you happy, and I will make sure, you have a smile on your pretty face everyday, come here with me" he purred, and started to drag her upstairs

"please, no, please I don't like you that way, please, let go" (name) begged ad tried to pray herself free from his grasp.

"I'm sorry (name), but I love you to much to let you go, don't worry thought, you will love me soon" he kept dragging her through the stair

"no, please, don't force me to stay, please, don't do this to me, I want to go home, I'm not a little pet" (name) sobbed squirming with her face all wet due the never ending tears that were falling from her face

"AWW don't be afraid my beloved pet, there's nothing to fear, I'm your friend" he said tightening his grip on her, kissing her head in an attempt to calm her down

"no, no, don't do this to me, please, I'm to young, it won't work, you always said love shouldn't be forced upon the other on class, please don't force me!" (name) kept trying to convince him, giving up any option to escape at this point where she was being pushed by him to his bed as he closed the door.

"oh (name), see why I love you so much? you're just the cutest, but you're forgetting that sometimes all its valid in love and war, and I love with all my heart, and I have been nothing but loving towards you, and I will do whatever it takes to have a life with you, even if I have to kill your aunt, MrKirkland or lets say that italian friend of yours?" he spat as he sat on the bed, crawling towards her.

"no, please, you wouldn't, don't hurt him, he is just a boy, he has done nothing" she accused hoping for him to come back to his senses

"oh but I would, I said I won't HURT YOU (name) but that little friend of yours its another story non?" he said smirking like a cat that caught a mouse "always trying to turn you against me, stealing my little pet's attention, that should be mine!, I already was considering get ride of him too" he then grinned like a cheshire cat and went directly to her "but I guess, that now that I have my (name) all to my self, is not necessary"

"what do you mean?" (name) said scared of the worst

"we are going to be very happy together (name)" he said pulling her to his lap, in front of a wall mirror, soothing her hair gently "otherwise, that potty mouthed friend of yours, or any other person who dares to get in our way, for that matter, will have to stay on the attic too"

"please no, don't kill anymore, you win, I will let you love me" (name) said with tears on her eyes sobbing and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe that that girl was her. How did she end up like this? she just wished that this was all a nightmare, that she could wake up tomorrow and this would be all gone.

"good girl" he said pulling her head backwards to give her a kiss on the forehead "that's my good little (name)" he said as he kissed her cheek

"what are you going to do with me?" (name) cried scared of what would come next

at that he seemed to soften and went to whisper in her ear "I will be a good mate, and I will love you, and I will take care of you and I make you happy, and hold you close to me everyday" he said as he nuzzled in her cheek and gave her a soft kiss

"come here" he said lying his back on the pillows of the bed and cradling (name) "come here let me pamper you" he whispered gently as he rocked her and soothed her head. (name) didn't know how will this end, neither if she would ever have the same life she had before or if she would end by his side without escaping. One thing was sure, for now her body and mind were exhausted and escaping was not an option at that moment so (name) let herself being pampered. Francis' touch actually calming her a little bit besides there's also other thing that was sure

"tomorrow will be another day" and with that thought (name) cried silent allowing herself to fall asleep

_**A/N: ok guys that was chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you don't FRANCE WILL GO OVER YOUR HOUSE AND DRAG YOU TO HIS ATTIC!**_

_**France: honhonhonhon!**_

_**me: REVIEW! ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD GUYS! heheh :D **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: SOOOOOOO I AM BAAAAAACK!, hello everyone as you can see I am back from my trip. **_

_**Sorry for the wait but I couldn't submit while I was out but now that I am here I can go back to submit my chapters as I usually do! so I hope you guys like this chapter. **_

_**and with no more to say LETS GO BACK TO THE CHAPTER!**_

Francis sighed, poor girl, he thought as he stroked the head of his sleeping (name), the poor girl had cried so much, not sobbing, but he could see the tears, it was 1:00 am, now and she had just fell asleep,

my poor little (name), he said to himself as he watched her sleep, he felt bad for her, he didn't want for her to see what she saw, those were the corpses of people who deserved to die, but yet, he didn't want his love to see such things, it wasn't good for her, but well what's done is done, and now he had to take full care of his beloved pet, he would do whatever it takes to keep her, even if it meant threat her with her friends or family for it, is not like he wanted for her to be scared of him, he hated to be the one scaring and making her sad, but she was trying to leave him, his angel!, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his little angle take fly away from him, even if he had to hold her wings, he would do it, it would be all for their own good, she would be happy with him, he knew that, she just needed time, time?, he said to himself as he kept petting her head, yes that's it time, he added to himself, she just needed to see him like the loving man he was, see how much he cared for her, and how happy she could be, how much happiness he could give her, and how happy she could make him, he convinced himself, he would show (name), how wonderful her life could be with him, even if it meant had her in the house, forever. of curse he wouldn't have that much time, but he didn't need it, he could manage to have her silenced until he was done, he would manage, he had come this far and he wasn't going to quit now, not been so close, and if he had to do whatever it takes, he would do it

"don't worry (name)" he whispered to her as he kissed her head "I will make you love me" and with that he gave her a last goodnight kiss on the lips and got up from bed, if he was going to have you he had work to do.

(time skip brought to you by France, because he refused to let you go for the time skip)

(name) woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. The girl rubbed her eyes and watched at the clock on the night stand. 12: 40 pm, she read and as she did she realized she wasn't sleeping in her room but in Francis one. As a flash all the events from last night popped into her head, (name) couldn't believe it was real. She thought it was a bad dream but no it was already midday and she wasn't at school, she was in Francis' room so it had to be real. "What I am going to do?" (name) asked her self feeling the tears coming down again. what was she supposed to do now?, how could she look at him again?, how would she go on with her life? wait would she have a life after this?, (name) agreed to stay with him but her mother, her father. She was just 17, (name) had to wait some months before she could move out from her home besides they would come and pick her up on friday afternoon. What would Francis do about it? the terrified girl prayed for her self that he wasn't planning on killing them or something. (name) was scared, she didn't even know for how long would she be unharmed. With those thought the (H/C) got up and walked over the bathroom cautiously, only to realize he wasn't there neither with her in the room so he was probably downstairs. As (name) changed she had an idea; maybe she could sneak out or something, run as fast as she could and tell the police. She could go over the Vargas and tell them, they could take her to the police or something but then again it was risky. He had her threaten with killing him if she tried anything, failing would mean death to someone and she didn't want to risk. Confused and very depressed by all this, (name) sat on the bed and stared at the windows for almost 15 minutes. If she could only get outside she would be free. (name) knew it but guess its harder then it looks. she said to her self and curled up in the bed. That's when she saw something that caught her eye, on the nightstand there was her phone. After staring at it like it was some kind of divine object (name) grabbed it, ready to deal 911 in it sadly as she tried (name) realized it was turned off. she tried to turn it on but all it said was low battery. Thinking that maybe the reason why the phone was there was because of Francis, (name) quickly went to look for the charger on the nightstand drawlers, she couldn't find it. Suddenly (name) started to hear footsteps on the hallway, so the girl quickly put the phone away in the nightstand and pretended to be asleep. Francis entered the room, she could feel his footsteps towards the bed, then she felt some weight on the bed and a hand stroking her head

(name), its time to wake up, mon cheri" he whispered as he stroked her face "you look so peaceful" he added as he caressed her face, and then she felt him lye down with her, he was also cuddling her

"(name)" he purred, nuzzling her head "we 'ave to get up, lunch will be ready soon" and he kept nuzzling her cheek softly as he was actually afraid of waking her up "but I don't want to get up, I want to stay with you all day" and he kisses her cheek, and started to pet her sides"(name)" he purrs again in her ear and keeps nuzzling "can I stay in bed with you, In need to hold you" and he pulled the covers on them both. (name) could feel him embracing her and running his hands back and forth on her sides and head. did he know she was pretending? (name) didn't care, in some way all she needed in this moment was silence. She didn't want to talk and with that (name) let yourself be embraced until he was done with holding her.

(time skip of half of hour brought to you by your dead phone)

after some time Francis finally stopped and sat back on the bed, suddenly (name) heard him picking up something from the nightstand. she heard him open the drawer and take something. that's when she realized, he must be taking her phone away. He wasn't stupid but she would manage somehow, she would. He took the item away, (name) was expecting for him to go to the hallway or somewhere downstairs but for her surprise as he leaved, she didn't heard him going downstairs. (name) took some time to think about her situation, all the risk and probabilities of escaping or get caught. After some time she decided that she had at least to try and with no more doubts, (name) crept out of the room.

Francis was definitely on the second floor of the house, so (name) tried to be as quickly as possible as she went to the hallway. She saw the study door opened, inside everything was normal, the pictures, the items, everything. the girl could even see the attic door open. At that she frowned. (name) couldn't believe that people she knew, was now hanging rotten in her teacher's attic. How much she wished she could have a last goodbye, in a proper place, like a funeral or something, but she had no time for that. So she tried to think about where Francis could be, so she wouldn't run to him. (name) didn't hear him go downstairs, so she guessed he was still there with her. With all the adrenaline in her body, (name) slowly walked the stairs down, careful to not make to much sound. After she took a peck to make sure no one was around, she practically jumped on the front door only to realize it was locked. Getting a little desperate, (name) went to the back one, only this one was locked too. She started to breath heavily, hoping Francis wouldn't come and catch her. She tried then to open some windows, but she realized something horrible. Those were opened yet the mosquito net wasn't. (name) tried to to break it somehow or at least take the frame from the window so she could escape but it was useless. the poor teen started to cry a little. She felt so impotent so weak, like a little bird on a cage. not expecting to find much she started to look for the key of the back door on a small table that was next to it sadly as she did, (name) was surprised by a juggling sound behind her.

"looking for this?" Francis said smirking as he held the keys in front of her.

Her heart stopped at the moment she turned around. She even gave a small yelp. (name) didn't know what to do. Now I am screwed, she thought as she saw his smirk as he tutted and waved his index finger at her.

"you naughty little (name) what are you trying to do uhm?" he said with his hands on his hips, "wouldn't my little (name) be thinking about leave me non?" he said as he walked towards her "come here mon ange"

"I..I was, just..." you backed up against the wall, panting heavily, you were feeling real tense, you couldn't think of some excuse, you didn't know what to do, he had caught you trying to escape, you were done now

"nothing to fear mon ange" he motioned his hands for you to go, as he kneeled down your level and started to pet you softly"I know zhat were you trying to do" he said as he kisses your cheek

"please, I just..." (name) tried to speak but couldn't as he placed his finger on her lips, "shhh, its ok, I understand you" he said as he picked her up and went to the couch with the poor thing struggling in his arms. He didn't pay attention at that and sat holding her head to his chest

"I hate to 'ave you this way" he said in a soft voice "you know I love you, right?" he added nuzzling her head.

"yes", (name) responded and tried to calm down, convincing her self that the worst part was over. That's when she felt a pair of lips kissing her head. "Good, because I want you to 'ave it present at all times, I love you, and I will do everything to 'ave you loving me back" he purred in her ear as he kissed her cheeks.

"everything?" she asked concerned.

"everything, even if I have to lock you for now, it will be temporary, of curse, I don't like to see mon petit (name) locked and sad" he said pinching her cheeks.

"what do you mean?" She asked trembling.

"AWW don't worry mon cheri, I won't 'ave you like a canary forever" he cuddled her and kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

"what are you going to do?" (name) asked having a bad feeling.

"you will see" and he picked her up again going upstairs, Ignoring all her protest and struggling. Once he finally came up he entered his study and went to the attic. (name) started to cry, she didn't want to see those corpses again so she started to sob, she didn't want to see them, neither see what would Francis do with her up there. So she closed her eyes, and held tightly to his chest bering her face in it.

"shh, its ok mo cheri, don't cry, I won't hurt you, this is a surprise for you" he said kissing her head and putting her on her feet, "look" he said grabbing her chin softly and facing her to the attic

"what the hell?" (name) said as she saw nothing on the attic, no corpses, no ropes, no lashes. Just the same rotting smell, with a few jerry cans and the old big wooden box that seemed to be half opened.

"see?" Francis said from behind her.

"but...how?, they were here, those guys, my aunt, Mr. Kirkland, what did you do?" (name) asked nervous.

"well you see those boxes you 'elped me carry yesterday had sulfuric acid(1), and when you fell asleep I just took all the corpses to the bathroom of the guest room and they dissolved"

"you mean all those people are now on the guts?!" (name) said shocked, well as much as she could, after seeing the things she saw.

"well non, not everyone, I got ride of 3, on the night, I still have two left, they're, well it doesn't matter, I don't want for you to see those things" he said holding her. At that (name) turned around to the wooden box, with tears on her eyes "can at least know who?" she said in a low voice. Francis just sighed and responded with a cold voice "Mr. Kirkland and your aunt." The girl sighed preparing her self for the worst.

"does this mean that, tomorrow there won't be anything in the house?" (name) asked looking at him. She had a whole mix of emotions with her, part of her didn't want to see people she knew be dissolved into liquid and go thought the guts of the town but other part felt it would be good to at least let the corpses somewhere were they don't would hang around and rot like they were pieces of meet on a butchery or something.

"yes (name), for tomorrow afternoon there won't be any corpses everyone could enter and there won't be anything, even the smell can be fixed with time" he said hugging her.

"wait but that would mean-" (name) couldn't even finish her sentence.

"yes, even if you leave the house, you have no prof"

_**A/N: so I hope you liked the chapter! and for the ones who don't know what sulfuric acid is here I show you!**_

_**(1) sulfuric acid: its a a very strong acid used on the some industries. Its very corrosive, so its said that some mafias use it for dissolve corpses of their victims **_

_**anyway I hope you liked the chapter nd remember to leave a review, your reviews make ma happy! :·3 **_


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: hi guys I am back with chapter 19 I hope you all like it and like always I would like to thank for the reviews a to those who don't have an account in here:**_

**WonderRabbit: thanks it means a lot I am glad you like my story as for the ending I don't want to spoil it for you but I can say that this is a dark story so the end its kind of dark I don't want to give more detail but I guess I should let you know. **

"so there's no way of proving what you did?" (name) said with tears, not daring to look at her teacher. She couldn't believe that one of the only hopes she had was now been taken away from her.

"non, zhere's not. I didn't even leave any finger prints" Francis said grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs to come out.

"how could you?" the girl said sobbing and letting go of his hand once she was in the hallway again.

"(name), please, we talked about that mon ange" he said cuddling her. He was now stroking her head, trying to calm her down as her tears came out once more. "I did it all for love"

"no, not that" (name) said wiping a few tears away "I mean how could you do all this, without me knowing?. I would have hear you or see you, how?" she said looking both sad and confused. the teen just couldn't believe all this mess she was in was real. She felt like she was in one of those terror books. Where she would either be killed or been saved by some kind of hero in the next chapter of the story but sadly it was real and there was no knife against her heart no hero to come and take her away from the horrid situation she was in and no chapter. That said (name) would get out soon. There was only the here and now and she was trapped in the middle of it.

"zwell, I think its time to tell you" he said closing his study's door. "(name), I have been doing it while you sleep, zhat's how I took your aunt and mister Kirkland up stairs" he said

"but, why didn't I hear you?" s¡the (E/C) female said giving him an odd look. She couldn't understand. how was all tis possible, this had to be a nightmare.

"well, name, your aunt and mister kirkland were pure luck, I knocked him out with single hit and I plazed your aunt on a garbage bag in the yard until night. but...remember zhose pills I gave you when those kids attacked you?"

"yea" (name) was getting a little pale. Some part of her was telling her that she wouldn't like the next part at all.

"one of them, was a pill for your headache, the ozther one was a sleeping pill." Francis just stared at her. like he was waiting for her response.

"you drugged me?!" (name) screamed backing up. She couldn't believe he drugged her. what if he did something to me while I was asleep?. her mind screamed while she started to pant heavily.

"I swear!, I only went to give those bastards zheir punishment!" he said raising his voice a little. he seemed like he was about to cry.

"how can I believe you?!" She said sounding hurt "who tells me you didn't do anything else!" she screamed with the tears falling from her face.

"because when you woke up, you didn't feel anything. you woke up like any other morning. besides do you have any idea of how hard was to manage zhat those bastards had what they deserved?. I was lucky I could put them a muzzle" he said trying to stay calm.

"but you drugged me!" (name) whimpered "now how I can I know you didn't do anything else?!. how can I trust you?" she said to him.

"I did what it was best for you!" he said sounding offended. part of her could tell he was beginning to losing it. like he was about to snap, sadly that part was also covered in confusion and fear.

"how drugging me is the best for me?!" (name) demanded still baking up. "be honest with me!...you did something else while I was asleep didn't you?" and with that the sobbing started and the fear took most part of her mind.

"(name)" Francis took a deep breath and advanced towards her slowly "I only cuddled you and gave you some loving while you were sleeping is zhat so bad? besides I had no other choose you would 'ave woke up and see me working" he asked

"without me knowing!. I should the one who choses who to be with and who to hug or give my first kiss! and now I have no way to know what you will do next" She cried trying to compare what he did with her this morning and the other nights. She just hoped those were like this one, with only hugs and pets. but most of all she didn't know how much of this she would take.

"well first of all" he smirked and went closer to her "I 'ave your first kiss about a long time ago and second one all I did was for your own good. if I hadn't give you zhose pills you would 'ave run into me getting rid of those bastards. you wouldn't like to see that or would you?" he said smirking

"well...no but still...and...I wanna go home please" (name) started to repeat letting her fear get the best from her. She couldn't deal with this, she felt so scared, so impotent, so fragile.

"(name) there's no need for that. I know you are scared and that you are very frightened. but I told you before I won't hurt you no matter how mad I'm with you. look you just tried to leave me all alone without my precious love and yet I'm still calm. now how about you come here and we get throughout this together, like happy normal couple uhm?" he said smiling at her and opening his arms for her. "I couldn't harm a single hair of your pretty head. I just love you to much"

"please I don't want this!" (name) whined softly "please I just want my life in my home with my family!, you can find someone else" she said trying to back up to at least get her space, while she was reaching for the stair.

"non non, mon petit adoré. we talked about this" he said as he grabbed her from behind and embraced her "I'm all yours and you're all mine now. and as my girlfriend you shall stay with me" he said smirking

"but my family. my parents will come and take me home, PLEASE DON'T HUR THEM!" the poor girl cried waiting for the worst.

"AWWW mon petit. come here" he wrapped his arms around her waist and took her down stairs bridal style to the couch, sitting her there.

"please what will you do with my parents?! what will I say when they come or when I graduate?"

"don't worry (name), everything will be fine" he said stroking her head "we will be happy, and no one shall get in our love. your parents don't have to know. we can wait a few months to tell them and after you graduate it will be you and me only. you will go to school and I will make sure you have a successful, happy and romantic life with me" he said taking a something from a drawler and showing her a picture of a house with a beautiful garden. it was a very pretty house. it had flowers everywhere and it was decorated in a very elegant way.

"what's that?" she asked trembling

"this is my home, well your future home too" he said

"but I thought you didn't live here. that you were from France" (name) said still looking at the beautiful picture in his hands

"I'm, I will go back this year in the end of the school. and you will come with me" he said kissing her hand.

"you mean. you want to take me away from my home?!" (name) said getting even more pale.

"now now, mon petit lapin (my little rabbit). you must remember. you belong to me now. your home its with me" he purred and started to walk towards (name) "we don't want some other relative or friend of yours being a guest in the attic now do we?"

"no we don't" she said letting the tears fall

"now mon petit poupeé won't try to leave me again oui? we both know I will do whatever it takes to have her back with me right?" he said smiling and whipping some tear from her face.

"yes. now I see. I promise I won't try anything" (name) said looking down.

"good" he said opening his arms for her "now come here my little (name)"

(name) sighed and went slowly towards him. giving him a hug as he sat on the couch with her on his lap, placing her head in his chest and nuzzling it.

realizing she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, (name) compared her thoughts with the ones she had yesterday. Now she knew her family would be safe and that she would also be safe. At least she knew to what point he was able to do and until when she should stay with him but then again some old questions started to form. How will the things with them two be from now on?. How would it be to belong to him?. will she ever go back to her old life?

how would this new life turn out?

(time skip of an hour brought to you by french bread)

Francis have been holding (name) for an hour now. he was feeling so happy. he felt so proud of himself. everything had got according to his plan, he had got rid or those pesky bastards who dared to take his little (name) from him and he had got his adorable little pet all to himself. he felt so complete so warm. he couldn't stop smiling at the precious creature wrapped in his arms. she was so cute!. it reminded him of why he loved love so much. the feeling was just so intoxicating to have that person you love all to himself. to be able able to give up all himself to her. to belong each other. she's all mine. he purred to himself as he looked at that pretty little face in his chest. and I'm all hers, he added warmly to himself. and with that thought he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her essence while running his finger through her hair. he could feel her giggles as he did. even her heartbeat. in the beginning it was fast very fast. but all it took was some loving and some sweet nothing been whispered in her ear and she started to relax. allowing him to pamper her as he so much desired from a long time.

"who's mon précieux adoré?" (my precious beloved) he asked looking at her and giving her a peck on the bottom of her nose.

"I am" she said softly

"good and who's zhe one that loves you most?" he repeated rubbing her noses and giving her a tiny peck on the space between her lips and nose.

"you" She said looking at him from her position.

"that's right, I am" he said kissing her lips in a soft deep kiss "our lovely little couple" he added as he started to pet her.

"we are going to be together forever"

_**A/N: so that was chapter 19 I hope you liked sorry if I didn't post anything the last weekend I am still trying to get use to things after the trip. Like always review remember every time you review France stays reading so he doesn't bother you. **_


End file.
